Christmas on the Enterprise
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: To strengthen the ties between the Legion and Star Fleet they are assigned to work together on the new Vulcan colony during the Christmas season. Shall have references to new ST movie and TOS. Contains SLASH. Sexual themes may develope as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

12/05/09

Christmas on the Enterprise

AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE READ!

Darkj3 requested this story in return for drawing me awesome _Legion of Superheroes _and _Star Trek _pictures for Christmas. :D

I am sorry for the long pause between updates of my usual stories, but between my new job, trying to concentrate on my novel, and sleeping I haven't had much time for fanfic writing. I couldn't resist the idea of a _Legion of Superheroes _and _Star Trek _crossover though.

Moreover, I am currently reading Uhura's Song, which introduces the Federation's President as a woman. Seeing as the United Planet's President is also a woman, AKA Phantom Girl's mom; I think they could be one and the same.

This story takes place within season one of _Legion of Superheroes _and a few months or so after the movie _Star Trek: 2009_ takes place_._

In addition this story had no connection to my other stories. You will most likely not see anything about Coluan scents or bonding but who knows, I may change my mind or alter it to make it fit better to this story.

Also, I must point out, that even though I've been a _Star Trek_ fan _**my entire life**_I am, by no means, an expert on how the Federation works or anything like that. I may make mistakes, especially when trying to combine it with the _Legion of Superheroes _universe where I am also, by no means, an expert.

This story will, of course, contain SLASH/Yaoi! My usual Superman/Brainy and my fave Star Trek pairing Kirk/Spock, also known as Spirk/Spork and a naughty word. X'D

If I'm lucky I'll have this story finished by Christmas...

The copyrights go to the people who own them, which is sadly not me. :'(

Here goes nothing….

* * *

Chapter 1

New Metropolis, when it snowed, looked so much like the Metropolis Superman remembered from when he visited the city for his internship interviews back in the 21st century.

With everyone bundled up in coats and scarves it was next to impossible to distinguish the aliens from the humans, and even when he could note the differences it didn't make the city look any less like a Christmas card. The fairy lights streamed across the buildings, up street lamps and the next-to-impossibly large Christmas tree in the center of the city – which was decorated with more lights, beads and ornaments representing the many planets in the United Planets and their allies – only made the familiar seasonal warmth grow within Clark's chest, adorned with his own shield.

"Among the planet ornaments there are also those representing Earth's past heroes,"

Superman turned to Brainy as he spoke, taking in the differences to his usual attire.

Despite Brainy's claim that Coluans better tolerated the cold then most humanoids, though not up to par with Superman's own tolerance, of course, he altered his uniform during the winter months to accommodate better insulation, though it looked no thicker than normal, and longer sleeves. He also tolerated the knitted purple hat that had flaps to cover his ears, and which condemned him to be festive with its design of white snowflakes and a ball of white fluff on top that Saturn Girl always forced on his head before letting him leave headquarters.

"There are two for those heroes that originally hailed from other planets," Brainy continued, either not noticing Superman's gaze or disregarding it. He lifted a bare hand to the tree's branches to gently cradle a red star with six green points; which made it look more like a crystal than a star. "This one is yours."

There was a small, if not sad, smile on Brainy's face as his thumb caressed a snowflake off one of the ornament's points.

Not really thinking properly, Superman raised his hand and cupped it around Brainy's from behind to examine the ornament. He could still feel the chill in those hands, but there was an undeniable warmth where their skin touched as well.

When Superman looked up, he noted that Brainy's cheeks were a little greener than normal and that he was, quite pointedly, not looking at him.

"Alright," Saturn Girl's voice called, making them all turn to her.

Her own Legion uniform was a little thicker than normal, but by no means bulky looking. There were little white decorated puffs around her wrists from her white gloves, as matching ones adorned her pink scarf and a similarly pink headband warmed her ears. There was a note of seriousness in her eyes and a tone of seriousness in her voice that made Superman see why Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy and Phantom Girl occasionally joked that she was the mother of their group.

Pink eyes focused on Brainy. "Hands up."

In a rare moment in which Brainy didn't think before just doing, the Coluan pulled both hands forwards and up in an 'I surrender' gesture which inadvertently pushed the Krypton ornament off the tree.

It shattered in half on the ground, also losing a couple of its points. There, by his feet, Brainy stared at it, his eyes marginally wider than normal.

"They have several backups for all the ornaments," Saturn Girl reminded him as she slipped a pair of purple gloves onto Brainy's stilled hands – while Superman wondered where she had found a pair with the Brainiac insignia stitched onto the back.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Brainiac destroyed it anyway," Brainy mumbled, barely audibly.

Before Superman could question this statement, the rest of their group joined them around the tree.

"You guys done ogling the X-mas tree yet?"

Lightning Lad crossed his arms, having refused to adjust his uniform to the cold with the exception of the blue wool hat with yellow lightning bolts. Saturn Girl had snuggled it gently onto his head when he had been caught off guard by her under the mistletoe at R.J. Brande's Winter Holiday Party they had just left.

"It's a Christmas tree," Superman corrected with an eye roll.

"Same difference," Lightning Lad defended.

With a roll of her own eyes, Phantom Girl – in her black-and-white ghosts scarf Timber Wolf had given her for Halloween and white earmuffs – mockingly hit Lightning Lad's shoulder and suggested behind them with her thumb.

"Well, Mr. Culturally Sensitive, we should go before Triplicate Girl turns Bouncing Boy into Bundled-Up Boy."

Off a little to the side, the three Triplicate Girls, in their matching short snow jackets that imitated the style of their usual uniform with their usual boots switched to snow boots with white fluff along the tip and tassels, bustled around the blushing Bouncing Boy. Together they giggled and pleaded 'Pretty please Bouncy': their way of getting him to wear a black jacket, gloves, hat and blue scarf.

"I don't know," Lightning Lad chuckled. "It would make for a good picture."

"Do you seriously want Bouncing Boy plotting revenge against you?" Timber Wolf asked, dressed no different with the exception that he was wearing gray boots.

These boots were specially ordered by Phantom Girl to fit his feet perfectly, having a special seal on the side that allowed him to peel them off rather slide like regular footwear. He said he only wore them because they didn't inhibit any of his feet's movements and felt just like being barefoot, only warmer.

That, and because Phantom Girl had pouted and sighed dramatically until he had put them on. Though the rest of the Legion were supposed to pretend that they hadn't seen any of that due to death glares and threatening claws.

After a moment of weighing his options, Lightning Lad suggested they head back to headquarters, and lead the others away from the tree.

Just as they were about to leave the ground in favor of going by air, Superman turned back and saw Brainy kneel down to pick up the pieces of the broken Krypton.

-----------------

"Only ten more days until Christmas," Phantom Girl announced, drinking the hot chocolate that was complimenting her breakfast.

Most of the Legion – with the exception of Brainy – celebrated some form of winter gift-giving holiday from their home planets, so they had agreed to call their future joint celebration 'Christmas' rather than the ten or so names they each had, since they were celebrating on Earth.

Phantom Girl, in her excitement, had started counting down the days and announcing her results at breakfast: since Brainy absolutely forbid her from announcing it every hour on the hour like she had on December 1st.

"My little girl still gets excited about the holidays I see," said a familiar warm voice.

On the small view screen behind them on the counter, which was only used when they weren't near Computo's mainframe or on the Legion Cruiser, was the image of Phantom Girl's mother, Winema Wazzo, President of the United Planets.

It took great effort for Superman not to call the woman 'Your Highness' again as he had only a month or so previously.

"_Mom_," Phantom Girl whined, covering her face with her hands and bending over to practically lie upon the table.

"Now Tinya, I didn't call to embarrass you," Winema half-scolded.

"Why _did_ you call, Madam President?" Brainy asked diplomatically.

The sparkle Winema Wazzo had in her eyes when she teased her daughter was replaced by the look of a woman grieving, but trying hard not to show it.

"As you know, the Federation's Starfleet has been," she paused, looking downwards. "Under-manned, under-supplied and short a few fine ships since the Narada Incident."

Superman, it seemed, was the only one who didn't know about said incident as his fellow Legionnaires' faces soon mimicked Winema's sorrow in varying degrees. Brainy shook his head at him in a way that clearly stated, 'Later'.

"There are many who argue the… casualties would have been lighter if Starfleet would have asked the Legion for help," Winema continued.

"Damn straight," Lightning Lad snapped.

"Lightning Lad," Saturn Girl hushed him, eyes close to welling up.

The President, for her part, acted like she hadn't heard him.

"So that such an oversight won't be made again, we'd like Starfleet and the Legion to strengthen their ties; beginning with the New Vulcan colony."

"We'd be honored to do all that we can to help," Triplicate Girl nodded with a trembling lip.

The video conference went on a little longer, with a list of what the Legion would have to bring with them, how long Winema thought it would take, and a heartfelt wish that they enjoy the winter season even though they'd be working.

When the screen darkened, the room became silent. Lightning Lad tried to joke that they would be finally be freed from Saturn Girl forcing winter clothing on them but, though a few lips twitched, no one smiled or made a sound.

"So…" Superman trailed off, barely managing to look at his friends' grim faces.

"You have questions," Brainy more stated then asked, for which Superman felt an instant warmth grow in his chest in appreciation for his friend.

He managed to nod.

"As you well know, our government is the United Planets but it is also, officially, called The Federation of United Planets; depending on who you ask. People in Starfleet – that is this time's form of the military – typically call it the Federation while civilians and many alien worlds refer to it as the United Planets," Brainy began. "These are, by no means, universal categories; simply a generalization.

"Though sanctioned by the United Planets, the Legion is not a government institution. We are, as you know, privately funded by R.J. Brande and some of the patents for my inventions."

Brainy ignored Lightning Lad's comment of, "Besides the ones the government takes to look past all the damage and shit you put them through."

"So Starfleet is run by the government and the Legion isn't," Superman summed up, managing to smile when Brainy nodded.

"And though Starfleet does consist of many alien races, they rarely accept members with extraordinary abilities, with the exception of super intelligence –"

Brainy again ignored Lightning Lad when he commented that "Super-brainy pain-in-the-butt-ness" was not a power.

"– greater than human strength, and degrees of telepathy. For example, Starfleet would accept an average Titan or Winathian," he nodded towards Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad respectively. "But they would hesitate to accept Lightning Lad due to his lightning ability. Then, the fact that _we_ don't accept non-super powered members has put much strain on the professional relationship between Starfleet and the Legion.

"Also, while the Legion handles trouble with other super-powered beings, such as the Fatal Five, Starfleet usually handles more diplomatic issues, exploration, and wars. However, there are times when our roles overlap – such in handling natural disasters and attacks on our allies. Neither group, unfortunately, ever feels the need to call the other, even when one group could use the other's help. For example, we did not call Starfleet to assist us in handling the storms on Winath last week and they did not call us – merely a month before your arrival – when Starfleet received a distress call from Vulcan."

Here Superman hesitated.

"The colony?"

Again the room was filled to beyond the brim with silence and tension.

Not even Brainy could quite look at Superman when he said, "No, not the colony. Vulcan was a planet then."


	2. Chapter 2

12/06/09

Wow, an update two days in a row, that hasn't happened in a while.

In other news I realized that the anniversary of Broken Gears first writen for the public passed in September. This is signifigant, at least for me, since this is the story that launched me into writing LOSH and Clark+Brainy stories. It's also the first Fanfiction I have ever completed, back in March. So I wanted to have a contest for it, since I haven't before, but I also wanted a LOSH Halloween contest sicne it IS my favorite holiday.

A few people on made suggestions on what to do about a Broken Gears or a LOSH Halloween Fanart contest. I believe it was FunkyFish1991 who made the suggestion of BG art with a Halloween theme. I like that idea but I worry that may take away from people who want to draw a scene from the actual story.

So here's what I'll do: For anyone who wants to participate you can either do FunkyFish1991's idea (BG art with a Halloween theme like Clark and Brainy going trick or treating with Virgil and Richie or something) or submit two entries; one purely Broken Gears and one purely a LOSH Halloween. If there are entries for each kind then I'll divide them up into three different voting sections of the contest. First place winners gets a one shot or their idea, within reason, inserted into one of my already existing stories. 2nd and 3rd place entries, depending on if I get that many entries, will get drabbles. Since Halloween has passed the LOSH Halloween Contest along with the Broken Gears and the Broken Gears with a Halloween theme entries due in March since that's the anniversary of it's completion. March 16th to be exact! It would just have separate voting if there are a lot of submissions.

OOH! Bonus idea! Anyone who enters all two/three contests I will put into a drawing for a FREE Brainy necklace, no beads, that I am making. Examples can be seen in my gallery. All the winner has to do is pay a couple of dollars for shipping.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

Superman was briefed on the Narada Incident and the destruction of the planet Vulcan by his fellow Legionnaires; who took turns telling him the horrid, and horrifyingly true, tale. Afterwards, Brainy gave him the official Federation report to read. Superman started to do so on their flight to San Francisco to find out what ship they'd be 'strengthening ties' with when working on the Vulcan Colony, as well as the flight through space to get there.

Over the first ten minutes of their flight, Superman attempted to read the report. He turned the pad on and off again twice, unable to get past the file's title. From what he already knew from listening to his friends, he didn't know what Brainy expected him to get from a report that would engrain the seriousness of what happened – and the aftershocks that were still happening – any deeper into his pounding head.

After a shell-shocked Superman turned off the pad for the fifth time, Brainy slipped it from his hands and set it aside. Once again, that warmth in his chest sprang to life for the young Coluan, almost feeling like basking in a candle's light; the sole light source in the entire room. It vaguely reminded him of the scented candles his Ma would burn on cold nights back home.

Possibly as a method of distraction, Brainy began reciting past exploits of Starfleet, beginning with the tale of First Contact. He went on to recount several memorable missions and daring feats of numerous starships from history files, as well as the deeds of the former Captain Pike, who had been made an admiral due to _recent events_.

By the time they arrived in San Francisco, Lightning Lad was yelling at Superman to stop bouncing around; acting like 'a toddler on sugar'. To go along with that theme, the Man of Steel almost stuck his tongue out at him in a childish motion, but pushed back the urge in favor of watching the city's landscape go by.

He was about to meet heroes.

Now, Superman knew he hung out with heroes every day, and that he, himself, was one, but they were _super_heroes.

These people were different. The men and women in Starfleet were normal people, human or of an alien race he had yet to hear of, with little to help them but their minds, quick thinking and a phaser predominantly set to stun.

He couldn't help but recall the old black and white episodes of Zorro he had used to watch with his Pa after a hard day on the farm. Yet again, that wasn't even remotely accurate, seeing as Starfleet officers didn't go around in black outfits and masks, using rapiers to thwart their enemies and carve their initials onto nearby walls to declare their victory.

They landed where Starfleet had sent them the instructions to do so, and were greeted immediately by Admiral Pike; who managed to stand briefly from his wheelchair to shake their hands. They exchanged tense welcomes with other, higher-up officers, who made Superman feel extremely uncomfortable before making excuses to leave them to Admiral Pike's care.

"You might be younger than most of our cadets, but I doubt you need my care," Pike joked warmly, his eyes shining at them once his fellow officers had fled far enough away to be out of earshot. He turned his chair in a way that reminded Superman of _popping a wheelie _on a motorcycle and started to roll himself away. "Follow me."

The Legion did so, ignoring the various degrees of looks the numerous Starfleet members – the majority of them cadets and technicians from how Brainy had described their uniforms to Superman – as they passed. Nearly none of them spoke, falling into silence as they came near, but the few that did muttered '_Legion_' as though they had smelled something rotten.

Though he could hear them, Superman just decided to ignore the comments. He already knew from the others that their groups didn't get along: plus Admiral Pike seemed like a pretty good guy so the dislike couldn't be universal. Instead of dwelling on it, the Man of Steel decided just to take the opportunity to observe the work being done and the ships that were having the work done on them.

The ships were pretty large, though only about one third of the size of the Legion cruiser, which was admittedly titanic. The Starfleet ships were both large _and_ bulky it would seem, lacking the sleek design of their cruiser as well. They were pretty much in the shape of rectangles, except for the front of the ships where you could look into their giant windshields and see the pilot seats.

To keep him from running over any unfortunate cadets, Brainy would occasionally redirect the distracted 21st century hero's path by gently taking hold of his arm and silently giving him direction through his hands. He would turn away whenever Superman would turn and smile at him in silent appreciation, though.

They continued on until they were nearly out of the hanger, at which point a nearby ensign snorted at something his companion had said.

Instantly, Pike stopped as if he had found a dime and gave nine cents back as change. He whirled to face the two ensigns; the thinning line of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes showed a stalwart fortress of a man rather than just a pair of wheels.

"Something funny Ensign?"

The duo instantly straightened, then turned and saluted the admiral.

"Nothing funny, Sir."

"Ah, but I heard you snort, Ensign. I assure you, I do have a sense of humor."

Hesitantly, the pair exchanged looks.

"I simply commented on their uniforms, Sir," the ensign who had been silent thus far offered.

"And what, may I ask, was so humorous about them?" Pike turned to the other.

"Spandex, Sir," the laughing ensign admitted, his lips threatening to twitch upwards even as he did.

"This coming from the army fighting in their pajamas," Lightning Lad didn't bother to tone down the loud annoyance in his voice.

If Admiral Pike wasn't between them it was very possible the Legion and the ensigns would, quite literally, have been at each other's throats. That is, if the death glares on both sides were any indication.

"Ensign," Pike sharply cut into the tension. "The Legion's uniforms are not _funny_. They are honoring the tradition of heroes that came before them, and who saved Earth and many of the surrounding worlds before your great grandfather was in diapers."

Before Lightning Lad could rub this in too much with his cocky grin, Pike rounded on him. He seemed ready to dig into him the same way he had his subordinates – but then he smiled.

"And at least our uniforms are comfortable."

An instant red blush streaked across Lightning Lad's face. Particularly across his nose, in a way that would have made Rudolph proud, as Phantom Girl and Bouncing Boy burst out laughing and the two ensigns bit their lips to keep, unsuccessfully, from smiling.

After waiting for the laughter to calm down, Pike moved so he could face both groups.

"I know that there is a lot of bad blood between the Legion and Starfleet. Things have been said, more than once, that can't be taken back, and we're both notoriously stubborn and set in our ways," he smiled at each group, glancing at the others that had gathered around to let them know he knew they were eavesdropping. "That said, we're going to have to suck it up and learn, not only how to deal with each other, but to depend on each other and ask for the other's help. There are just some things that we just can't let stubbornness and pride get in the way off." He turned to the ensigns. "Dismissed."

Soon the Legion was again following Pike out of the hanger in silence.

After leaving the building entirely to go to a separate building, Brainy turned to the admiral.

"Pardon me if this is, how Lightning Lad says, 'none of my damn business', but does Starfleet not have any powered chairs available? If not, I could –"

The admiral's light laugh cut Brainy short.

"Thank you for the offer Brainiac Five, but Starfleet has no shortage of powered chairs." He chuckled again, glancing up at the youngest Legionnaire. "You should have seen the _box with wheels_ they wanted to encase me in." His smile fading somewhat, he pushed himself forward. "No, I chose to have a manual chair; something that I could control myself and still get what little exercise these quacks allow me outside rehabilitation training."

"If there's one thing I would like to add to the Legion; it's an official doctor," Saturn Girl admitted, as the doors opened for the group once they came closer.

The spark in his eyes returning, Pike seemed to be struggling not to smirk or laugh.

"Trust me when I say that you _don't_ want one of our doctors. They can be a little crazier than most. There are several debating whether or not a holographic doctor would have better bedside manner."

Superman could almost _see_ the gears turning in Brainy's mind as he theorized whether or not such a feat would actually be possible.

"So, what ship will be getting the pleasure of our company?" Phantom Girl phased into the building beside Pike, grinning in a way that begged the question of how pleasurable her company would actually be.

The admiral smiled in a way that reminded Superman of the President, when they had asked her about why she called.

"The _Enterprise_."

This time it was Brainy who Superman nearly walked into as he seemed suddenly frozen in place. He almost asked why, when he saw that Brainy was a lighter shade of green then he could ever recall seeing him, and that he was looking towards the door they just came through as though it was his salvation.

"Did you say, 'the _Enterprise'_?" Brainy sounded like he was praying that he had misheard.

"Yes, I said the _Enterprise_. She is the finest in the 'Fleet, our flagship –" Pike began to brag – but stopped when he turned to look at Brainy and saw how he looked like he was going to be ill all over the floor.

"Sprock _no_," Brainy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as if it would make it all just disappear.

"Sprock _yes_!" a voice cheered from just ahead of them.

In the entry way to the meeting room stood a man not much older then most of the Legionnaires. He had short spiky blond hair and eyes such a brilliant blue that their gaze could capture you from across the room and hold you until they were willing to release you. His smile was so wide and big you could almost imagine him as a wild adventurous child that was having fun pretending to be and adult and forcing others to take him seriously in his golden shirt of captaincy.

"Grife," Brainy swore, "_you_ again."

"You know you missed me Brainy-kins," the captain grinned.

The Legion stared as Pike managed not to roll his eyes.

"Everyone meet-" the Captain practically leaped forward, interrupting the Admiral and declaring, "James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise."


	3. Chapter 3

12/08/09

I am such a Trekkie. I'm buying myself Kirk, Spock and McCoy/Bones holiday charm pendants for Christmas. If I had more money I'd get Picard, Janeway and a few other ST characters along with the Legion. XD

I hope people find the Star trek characters in character. It's my first time writing them and I may have gotten carried away; especially with Kirk. Movie 2009 Jim Kirk is a lot more hyper, flirty and outgoing then TOS Jim Kirk but still... At least it made me LOL when I wrote it. XD

Contest concept in the last chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was amazing how fast Jim – a human with no super abilities – could move.

In practically the blink of an eye, he had sprinted across the hall, pounced on the trying-to-flee Brainy and was hugging him too tightly for him to escape; the Coluan's back to his chest as he rested his cheek on top of the much shorter boy's head and grinned.

And, for some odd reason, Superman held an instant dislike towards the captain, whether he was a hero of the Narada Incident or not.

"How's my favorite Coluan?" Jim asked, nearly talking in baby talk.

"Thinking of places to hide your body," Brainy replied darkly.

Superman almost laughed until he saw how deadpan his friend's expression was. Which made him gulp warily instead.

Taking the captured opportunity, Jim patted Brainy's hair as he grinned and said suggestively, "I'd be more than willing to hide in your bed."

As Brainy frowned, with darkened cheeks, Superman was considering taking down a nearby steel beam and using it to force the Captain to keep his hands to himself.

"Damn it Jim; you're a captain, not a pedophile!" shouted a very irate man, a few years older than Jim with short brown hair and burning brown eyes, wearing a blue Starfleet shirt.

He had, apparently, followed Jim out of the meeting room, along with another man who was taller than anyone else present, with short black hair styled in a way that looked similar to a bowl cut.

This second man also had brown eyes and wore a similar blue shirt to the man who had just yelled, but his face was expressionless, and his stand stoic but natural. His eyebrows were also angled more upwards in a line rather than a downwards curve like human eyebrows, and his ears were pointed.

This man was a Vulcan, Superman realized with a start. There weren't that many left and there was only one Vulcan in the entirety of Starfleet at this time. This man had to be Spock; one of the other heroes of the Narada Incident.

Almost as if in retaliation to the order, Jim cuddled Brainy closer to him, pressing the Coluan's side to his chest now, and pouted at the man who was yelling at him.

"But Bones, he's technically an adult."

"And you're technically _still_ a pervert," Bones pulled out something that looked like a shot without a needle and headed straight for him.

With a small shout, Jim released Brainy and dived backwards to hide behind him, holding onto the exasperated Coluan's shoulders.

"Don't you go hypo happy on me!"

"Then don't go around treating Brainiac Five like a damn teddy bear," Bones growled, putting the hypo away. For now.

After taking in a deep breath, Brainy turned to Bones, "Still tolerating Mr. Kirk I see, Dr. McCoy."

With another withering look at Jim, Bones nodded, "Someone has to."

Both of them ignored the Captain's protest of how awesome he truly was to be around.

Pike turned to Saturn Girl and spoke softly with a wink, "Leonard McCoy's one of the reasons why you don't want a Starfleet doctor, and he's one of our best."

Now turning his head to look behind Bones, the Coluan spoke to the Vulcan, "Mr. Spock, it is good to see you well."

With a step forwards, Spock kept his arms behind him, but remained in his formal stance.

"It is satisfying to see you in a similar condition; if not troubled by a sudden growth on your back."

Again, Jim pouted, "That's no way for a First Officer to speak of his Captain."

"Perhaps, Captain, if you released Brainiac Five from your hold, seeing as your attentions are clearly unwanted, I would refrain from speaking of you in such a manner?" Spock suggested.

Mulling the words around in his mind for a moment, Jim shook his head and hugged Brainy around the shoulders.

"Being so close to such cuteness is worth a few mean words."

"Is it worth a few hypos to the ass?" Bones's eyes nearly glinted maliciously.

Though Jim quickly returned his hands to Brainy's shoulders with a hint of panic to his expression, Superman couldn't take it anymore. He was about to forcibly, and possibly violently, remove Kirk from Brainy and keep him away but he was beat to it.

Striding forward, Spock effectively pinched the top of Jim's hand, using only enough pressure to irritate rather than cause pain, until he let go of Brainy's shoulder. He then directed Brainy, with a hand between his shoulder blades, away from Jim and to the safety of a close proximity to his person but slightly behind him.

"Why do you have to ruin all my fun?" Jim asked, rubbing the top of his hand.

"I merely thought it was safer to remove the threat of Doctor McCoy giving you an unnecessary hypo, Querl causing you serious injury when his tolerance for you ran out – or one of his fellow Legion members decided to come to his 'rescue' – and therefore negating the opportunity to strengthen ties between the Legion and Starfleet," Spock replied.

The Captain crossed his arms, "You just like ruining my fun."

An eyebrow rose on Spock's face, "Clearly, Captain, you are unaware that Vulcans do not indulge themselves in such hobbies."

"_Sure_ they don't," Jim rolled his eyes.

Though Superman thought he had seen Spock glance at him when he spoke of a Legion member rescuing Brainy, he couldn't pay it much attention. Instead he just blinked at Brainy, silently thinking, "_Querl_?"

Spotting Superman's expression Brainy explained, "Querl is my name. Querl Dox, to be more specific."

"Which I've been threatened from ever using under threat of arm cannons," Jim stated a little too proudly.

After examining Jim, ears twitching in a way to show that he thought the captain was crazy, Timber Wolf turned to Brainy.

"How do you know these guys anyway?"

"Two months, one week and three days before the Legion retrieved Superman from the past I spent a week lecturing at Starfleet Academy on several subjects relating to space travel. James Kirk and Leonard McCoy were students and Mr. Spock a fellow lecturer," Brainy explained.

"He looked _so_ good in the black Starfleet teacher's uniform," Jim expanded, grinning in such a way that Superman almost thought hearts would appear around him and could almost swore he heard Bones mutter, "You and your green fetish."

Point blank ignoring him, Brainy continued. "At the very first lecture Kirk would interrupt class, pretending to have a serious question to only use the excuse to flirt and, more often than not, give crude suggestions."

"He's so cute when he blushes," Jim grinned.

"He would then stalk me after class, usually attempting some form physical form of attack to accommodate his flirting."

"Wouldn't you hug him if given the opportunity?"

"He never offered you any hugs."

"I said opportunity; not permission. Really Bones, you should know better."

"If not for the intervention of Mr. Spock I may have had to relinquish my lecturing obligation and return to the Legion sooner than planned."

"It was no fair using a Vulcan shield."

"That didn't stop you from giving him your continued unwanted attentions."

"Hey, I flirt, it's what I do. You're lucky you were never my teacher, Mr. Spock, or I may have continued my usual treatment at the Kobayashi Maru trail and flustered you too badly to try to kick me out of Starfleet."

"Vulcans do not get flus –"

"_Boys_," Pike rolled himself into the conversation. "We should really get to that meeting before the board thinks we slaughtered each other."

"Unfortunately, that might be the least of our worries," Bones glanced between Jim and Brainy before grabbing Jim by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the meeting room, ignoring his protests and telling him to quit whining.

Slowly, the Legion and the remaining Starfleet members followed.

"This is going to be a long trip," Triplicate Girl sighed.

"I know, isn't it great?" Phantom Girl grinned in return.

Though he had been excited to be able to help the survivors of Vulcan and get to know members of Starfleet, Superman couldn't help but think the whole thing was a bad idea now. He already had the urge to throw Kirk through a wall; he couldn't imagine having to spend a month in his company.

Quietly questioning how Brainy had been since they spoke last, Spock briefly had his hand on the small of Brainy's back when he directed him to a chair, then took the only free one located beside it.

Really, Superman wasn't all that thrilled to have the Vulcan around either.

-----------------

The meeting lasted about three hours, with the two groups discussing details of the upcoming trip and their duties once they reached the Vulcan colony. For the voyage there and back, unless either group was called away for another mission, the Legion Cruiser would be traveling within the Enterprise and the Legion would be given rooms in the guest sleeping quarters close to the higher ranking officers. Both parties would be welcomed in the restricted area of the other's ships to better understand the other's technology. If someone was interested in learning more about the other's ship, then someone was encouraged to volunteer to teach them.

These and other ideas were pored over at length, only breaking briefly at lunch. On their way to said meal, Jim tried to talk Brainy into joining him for a private meal in his quarters – but was immediately turned down and nearly got his foot stomped on by Saturn Girl, who shielded Brainy from the captain, along with Superman, during the group meal in the cafeteria. Away from the board, the two groups, minus Spock and Brainy, joked together and shared tales of their missions.

By the end of the meal, Superman thought Jim might be a decent person. Until he snuck a pinch on Brainy's butt. He was, however, glad to see Bones chase Jim down with a hypo, causing Jim to have a red, irritated mark on his neck for the rest of the meeting.

"And you call yourself my BFF," Jim groaned.

"No Jim, only you and little schoolgirls would refer to our relationship as that," Bones frowned, though he did – Superman noticed – offer Jim a soothing cotton swab for his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

12/10/09

Had this done earlier today, almost forgot to post it. XD

No new news that I can think of.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

After the meeting, the board sent them off to meet up on the Enterprise. They all stood as the board officially dismissed them and then left the room themselves. Pike, the Enterprise crew members and the Legion, however, lingered behind.

It was a shame that Pike wasn't coming with them. But although he was getting closer to walking again, a starship was not an easy place for a man in a wheelchair.

"Send me a message on occasion," Pike requested of Spock. "Make sure they haven't glued my wheels behind my desk."

There was a pause from the Vulcan; a deliberate attempt to, mentally, not take his former captain literally, and then verbally tell him the unlikelihood of Starfleet committing such an illogical act.

After playing the scene in his mind, he nodded, "Of course, Admiral."

Casually stepping forward, Jim looked like he was about to put an arm on Spock's shoulder, but managed to pull his hand back just before they would touch and turned to Pike with a grin. "Just let me know if you need any reinforcements and I'll send Scotty to terrorize the board."

Pike laughed, "Now Jim, would you really be that cruel to them?"

In response, Jim shrugged. "Maybe," he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Moving to Pike's side, Saturn Girl bade him farewell and elbowed Lightning Lad in the chest to do the same.

Once all the goodbyes and good luck wishes had been extended, the Legion followed Jim, Spock and Bones back to the hanger they had come from. During the walk Jim, like a serious diplomat acting as a tour guide, pointed out things around the Academy campus. Most of his landmarks were important buildings, or interesting looking sculptures or buildings with remarkable back stories. But then Jim would occasionally throw in something like, "And that's where I made out with a really cute girl," or "This is where Bones threw up after we got drunk and threatened to kill me if I told anyone" with Bones muttering, "You're lucky there are witnesses here, Jim" and Brainy then offering to lead the others away.

To his credit, Jim didn't hit on Brainy once during their walk and respected his personal space. Superman wasn't sure if this was because Spock was acting as a physical barrier between them, or if Jim was getting into his professional role as captain, trying to make a good impression after his eccentric – not to mention unprofessional – display from before.

They soon arrived at the hanger, at which point the Legion agreed to follow the Enterprise's staff shuttle back to the shuttle bay on the Enterprise.

With a glance towards Brainy, Jim turned and patted Bones's shoulder, grinning.

"See you later; I'm stalking Brainy and checking out the Legion Cruiser."

Grabbing hold of the hand, Bones narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell you are! Leaving me alone with a bunch of ensigns and the hobgoblin; not to mention leaving you unsupervised with that poor kid."

"I think the Legion could more than handle me if I got too handsy," Jim pointed out. "But if you're that paranoid about it then come with me."

"I'm fine with looking at it a distance," stated Bones.

"Come on Bones; you're in Starfleet! You need a sense of adventure," Jim grinned.

"Like being friends with you isn't enough to turn me gray from all the _adventures_ you put me through," Bones growled.

Jim ignored him, turning to Spock. "Are you coming?"

"I am quite content to ride on the assigned shuttle craft," Spock stated.

"Don't you want a look at their cruiser?"

"I shall have time to examine it when it is aboard the Enterprise."

"Don't you want to protect Brainy from me?"

"Querl is more than capable of handling your unwanted advances."

"Then why are you playing the part of Vulcan shield again?"

"It is more for your protection than for Querl's."

"Whatever; you're going on the cruiser."

"I fail to see the need to –"

"Without me or Bones –"

"Dammit Jim, I'm not going!"

"– It will be nothing but ensigns and you."

"I am not bothered by the ensigns, Captain."

"Spock, these ensigns are _red shirts!"_

"Captain, I don't know where you got the notion, but being a 'red shirt' does not mean that –"

"The red shirts are freaking cursed, Spock! Going on that shuttle is like walking into a death trap."

"Mr. Scott and Lt. Uhura wear red shirts."

"Yes, but they're senior crew. The curse doesn't apply to senior crew."

"Therefore I shall be safe on the shuttle, considering that I am not a 'red shirt' and that I am a member of the senior crew."

There was a pause.

"Get on the cruiser Spock – that's an order."

"Very well, Captain," Spock nodded and walked onto the cruiser with Brainy, who was rolling his eyes.

Bones turned to Jim, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Sometimes I think you just _like_ arguing with him."

Chuckling, Jim shrugged, "Can't beat him at chess; I gotta find _something_. Now get on the cruiser before I tell everyone where you're ticklish."

Several curses left the doctor's mouth as he stormed onto the cruiser, one of which questioned Jim's true age.

Finally seeing that the Legion, minus Brainy, were all staring at him, Jim took an exaggerated bow and walked leisurely onto the ship.

Slowly, Phantom Girl turned to Triplicate Girl.

"It's like living in your favorite TV show."

* * *

After Bones had firmly strapped himself into his seat, the Legion cruiser followed the shuttle out of the hanger; heading for space.

"So why didn't you land the Enterprise in the hanger?" asked Superman.

At first Jim blinked at him, tilting his head to the side. Then he smiled.

"The Enterprise, and Starfleet's other constitution class starships, are _a lot_ bigger than the Legion Cruiser. Once it's in space it stays up there."

"Unless it crashes," Bones grumbled, crossing his arms.

Apparently both Jim and Spock were used to these mutterings, and had adapted the sanity-maintaining mechanism of simply ignoring him.

After typing a few pieces of information into the computer, Brainy turned to Superman just as a holographic image of the Enterprise appeared in the center of the bridge.

"The Enterprise is over thirty times larger than the Legion Cruiser. The size of its engines allow it to cross space faster, while the larger hull allows more space for rec rooms, a larger staff, along with spare room for diplomats and large amounts of evacuees; not to mention the weapons capabilities."

A dreamy sigh escaped Jim, "That's my girl."

Ignoring him, Brainy continued. "However the size of the Cruiser allows for better maneuverability and other advantages such as the ability to land on a planet with ease."

Spock moved to stand beside Brainy's chair.

"The size of your ship is also more practical, considering the fact that you do not have to have as large a crew on your ship at any given time. In addition, you have the ability to hide yourself more adequately if you ever have the need to launch a surprise attack."

Half nodding to himself and the other half to Spock, Jim looked around the Legion's bridge in wonder.

"She'll never hold a candle to my Lady Enterprise, but Starfleet should really consider having a ship like this on board the ships that see a lot of action. They'd also be good for when teleporters are down."

"Those teleporters should be down all the time," declared Bones. "It's not right – scattering your atoms across space and expecting them to put themselves back together right! Black magic; that's what it is."

Again, for sanity purposes, everyone ignored him.

Suddenly Jim bolted from his seat to look out the window, standing behind Bouncing Boy's pilot chair.

"Ah," he sighed, "There she is."

Moving forward, Superman barely acknowledged the feel of his lips parting as he gazed upon Kirk's lady.

The Enterprise, though large, had a sleek design; elegant and pure white with thousands of lights that made it twinkle like a cluster of stars. There were also bits of red and blue, mostly by the engines, and the saucer on top almost seemed like a crown.

Spotting his look out of the corner of his eye, Kirk, lightly and companionably bumped Superman's arm with his fist. When the hero turned to him, the captain winked.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

It was likely that Superman would have agreed if McCoy hadn't scoffed, "It figures the love of your life would be a ship; commitment issues up the wazzo."

"I don't have commitment issues; I have finding-the-right-person-to-commit-to issues," Jim defended, then smirked. "Hey Brainy –"

"Forget it," Brainy snapped, making the captain feign pouting – and Superman forgot why he had thought the Enterprise was a lovely sight to begin with.

-----------------

Jim, Bones and Spock began by giving the Legion a tour of the shuttle bay and then other sights on the ship that were on the way to their quarters. Along the way, the trio introduced them to crewmembers they'd likely encounter often on the ship, such as their Chief Engineer Scotty, who had been on his way to the mess hall for a sandwich when they bumped into each other in the hall, almost literally.

Scotty was, almost ironically, a Scotsman, with short brown hair and lively brown eyes, wearing a red shirt at which Lightning Lad joked about him being cursed.

"Tha Captain believes I'm immune, laddie," the Scotsman said gravely. "But I do pity those who're no as fortunate as me."

Triplicate Girl frowned, "You really do think there's a curse?"

At this, Scotty's eyes widened tremendously. "Ah course there's curse. How else d'ya explain all the casualties?"

"Yeah," Jim sighed. "It's getting increasingly difficult to put together away missions."

The group parted ways with Scotty, who walked away singing a love ballad to sandwiches, and continued to their assigned quarters.

"Brainy will be in this room," Jim put his hand on Brainy's back and tried to push him inside.

Spock, taking hold of Brainy's shoulder, gently directed the Coluan away.

"That is your room, Captain."

"Oh it is?" Jim said in over-exaggerated surprise. "Silly me."

For a second, Superman had the urge to grab Brainy's hand and pull him away from Kirk (and Spock), but he couldn't think of a reason to give his friend if he asked why he did so. It wasn't as if he didn't think Brainy could handle himself.

He just didn't like these guys touching Brainy.

A little further down the hall was where the Legion's actual rooms were; interspaced between other crew members' rooms in hopes it would make the groups interact more. And, to be safe, Brainy didn't enter his assigned room until Spock confirmed that the room was correct – and that he would have it to himself.

After the Legion had dropped off their things, they continued with the tour. They walked through Engineering and the Science Departments before Kirk declared that he was hungry and that they should join Scotty for some dinner.

The mess hall was filled with people, eating their respective meals in quiet chatter among the numerous groups. Then, once the Legion was all inside; they all suddenly rose from their seats and turned with shouts of surprise.

A banner came down from the ceiling declaring "Welcome Legion!" as two men, a tall Asian and a young Russian, came in from a side door rolling along a rather large cake; half brown and half pink.

"The pink side is strawberry, since Spock is, er, _allergic_ to chocolate," Jim explained casually.

"Thank you for your consideration Captain," Spock almost seemed to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

12/13/09

I really enjoyed doing this chapter, even though it took a bit longer. Jim's thoughts are pretty interesting, at least for me.

Again if you haven't seen the movie I recommend you should or a lot of this story is not going to make sense. Like next to none of this chapter will if you haven't since at least half is a reflection on what happened during the movie. I also recommend some basic knowledge on the original series if only to get some of the jokes.

On a side note, I had a really good day yesterday. I went to my Mom's Company Christmas Party was was the bell of the ball. I got so many compliments on my dress, and on myself in general, I felt like a princess. Speaking of which I want to go see "The Princess and the Frog". :3

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

Captain James Tiberius Kirk started out as the life of the party. He introduced the Legion to his crew until his throat became scratchy, and then he joined Scotty and Bones in a small drinking game before finding a corner to sit in with his two slices of cake; one from each side.

As he ate, he first observed the Legion, not knowing any of them very well – even including the lovely Coluan he enjoyed flirting with.

To be honest, he had been asleep when Brainy had entered his lecture hall. He had ignored Bones poking him in the side and cursing him in hushed tones that he was going to get them both in trouble. It at least made him awake enough to realize that there was a different voice other than the droning one of their usual professor. There had been something about that voice that had drawn Jim back into consciousness; making him literally sit up and pay attention.

He hadn't been kidding when he had said Brainy looked good in the black Starfleet teacher's uniform. Even the phrase '_so_ good' didn't even begin to describe it. The darkness of the uniform highlighted every curve of his body, showing the definition of his muscles and Jim couldn't help but to imagine his arm around the Coluan's waist. He also shivered at the sight of Brainy's neck, slender and exotic with not only green skin but black lines, which he recalled could make his neck extend. He wetted his lips at the sight of those magenta eyes.

There hadn't been a moment to lose. His hand went flying up to start his flirting, ignoring all of Bones's attempts to make him stop. The moment class was over he chased after him; stealing his hair band just to sneak a chance to run his hand through that blond hair.

Every blush of Brainy's sent a chill up his spine. Every glare and threat challenged him to try harder; go further. And James T. Kirk never backed down from a challenge – not even when the target cheats and gets a Vulcan shield.

Though Jim didn't know Spock's name before the Kobayashi Maru trial, he knew of the Vulcan commander. He had heard that he programmed the unbeatable test, that he was a challenging lecturer.

But no one ever mentioned how good looking he was.

The black teacher uniform had the same effect on Jim when it was on Spock that it had when it was on Brainy. It also had the added bonus of exaggerating his movements; putting the natural elegance of the motions practically in a spotlight. He was taken in by how the Vulcan's hair framed those deep, dark chocolate brown eyes and nicely pronounced his pointed ears that were, as Spock himself might say, _fascinating_.

Sometimes Jim wondered what would have happened if he had changed tactics and pursued Spock instead of Brainy. He had to admit that the idea of licking the Vulcan's pointed ears during the heat of passion had been quite tempting, but Spock was in Starfleet and Brainy had a time limit; a countdown before he'd probably never see him again.

So Jim made a choice and went after Brainy. Later he discovered he would have wasted his time either way, because neither Coluans nor Vulcans did casual relationships. Coluans became bonded to a mate through sex and Vulcans bonded mentally; breaking such bonds for another fling would have been nothing but incredibly selfish of Jim.

Still, it was probably for the best. As much as he still _wanted_ Brainy, he knew the Coluan was out of his reach. But that didn't make flirting with him any less fun. He still enjoyed the forced closeness to his forbidden fruit and all of the Coluan's reactions to him.

In the case of Spock it may have turned out very disastrous if they had had a relationship before the Kobayashi Maru trial. Spock may have never accused him of cheating, then he wouldn't have been put on academic probation, Bones wouldn't have snuck him onto the Enterprise, he would never have warned Pike about the lightning storm in space and so many other things. He especially never would have been able to 'emotionally compromise' Spock in order to take command of the ship if they had ever, even once, been together.

It was a rule Jim made to never intentionally hurt anyone he had ever been with. To do so was cruel and would hurt himself just as much as it would the other person.

Not to mention the mess it might have made of their professional relationship once Spock became his first officer. Plus Jim, though he had greatly disliked Spock after the Kobayashi Maru trial until meeting the older Spock, now respected his first officer and chief science officer too much to pursue him in some sort of fling. It didn't make Spock any less attractive to him. Heck, he thought Bones could be pretty sexy at times, but he would take a vow of chastity before considering doing anything more than the occasional teasing flirt sessions with Bones.

Anything beyond that would just be plain wrong.

Taking a bite of his chocolate cake, Jim watched Spock explain something to a couple of Legionnaires and some scattered ensigns. Even though he couldn't understand the conversation from this distance, the very sound of Spock's voice did so many things to Jim.

Calming him, while tormenting him with what he couldn't have.

Since the Enterprise had set out on their five year mission, he and Spock had formed a shaky truce. Then, after starting to play three dimensional chess together once a week, that had soon moved up to whenever they had time after their shared shifts due to the shared desire for competition and the occasional conversation, a friendship had formed.

Their relationship was different from the one he shared with Bones. He definitely wouldn't call Spock his BFF, but it seemed almost as important to him. Almost desperately so, as he tried to keep his flirtations and less-than-innocent thoughts to himself – especially in the instances when they would accidentally touch, since he had no way of knowing how much a Vulcan's telepathy could pick up.

Just as that thought passed his mind, Jim noticed Saturn Girl looking at him. He hadn't, as Spock insisted he should have, read the Legionnaires' files. About five minutes before he was supposed to go meet them he had scanned through some of the basic information.

Still he knew that, as a Titan, Saturn Girl was a telepath herself.

There were numerous sorts of telepaths in the universe. The Betazoids of Betazed, for example, spoke mentally more than they did verbally, could create mental links and could hide things from each other if they wished, but humans were like open books to them. Vulcans, on the other hand, had a much more muted ability mostly done through touch. And then Titans were really cool in their abilities. They could read minds, speak mentally, project mental illusions, connect minds and who knows what else was in their mental hat of tricks?

It was, however, very much an 'oh shit' moment when you caught one looking at you when you had just finished thinking something private and had _not_ been _appreciating_ the way your first officer moves and talks.

Jim was just contemplating taking a plea bargain of insanity when Saturn Girl turned away to continue her conversation with Uhura.

"_Oh good_," Jim used the back of his hand to wipe away any possible sweat there. "_Uhura was probably just telling Saturn Girl what a man whore I am_."

Recalling some of those fond memories, Jim spotted another patch of green in the corner of his eye. He turned; spotting Gaila making a toast with Scotty and, in their typical fashion, dumping their drinks on top of Phantom Girl's head. He chuckled to himself at the engineer's pout, and yes, Scotty pouted with the best of them, when Phantom Girl phased out and remained completely dry with a triumphant smirk.

The sight of Gaila, smiling and alive, made so many thoughts that Jim knew all too well run through his mind.

Gaila, who Jim had once been in a 'relationship' with the day before nearly getting kicked out of Starfleet (only to save the entire Federation), had been assigned to a ship other than the Enterprise during the Narada Incident, though he never remembered the name of which one. But all the other ships that had been sent to Vulcan had experienced pilots and weren't delayed like the Enterprise was by Sulu 'leaving the parking brake on', as Pike had apparently suggested. Due to this, and Kirk's warning about the lightning storm in space, the Enterprise had missed the attack on the six other ships by the Narada, which had caused those six ships to become wreckage, making the space around Vulcan a graveyard even before the planet was destroyed.

More experienced ships had been away. Besides captains, a few first officers, pilots, chief engineers and chief medical officers of the crews, the seven ships, which included the Enterprise, had been comprised of senior, and even some junior, cadets. There were roughly six hundred cadets on each ship, and subtracting the Enterprise cadets, that meant that thirty-six hundred had faced certain death.

Yet there had been survivors.

From the Enterprise view screen it had looked like all the ships had been completely annihilated. Even if all of their instruments had been working there hadn't been time to scan the wreckage with the threat of the Narada facing them. Then there was the drill burrowing its way to Vulcan's core, then trying to transport as many Vulcans to the Enterprise as possible the moment the drill was forced off by himself and Sulu (who had spaced jumped off Pike's shuttle to do just that; along with the first cursed red shirt who, admittedly, had practically been asking for it by not pulling his chute sooner). Then, after witnessing the destruction of Vulcan, the Enterprise had had no choice but to act; after arguing on what course of action to action to take and Spock kicking Kirk off the ship.

But that was getting off track. The fact was the Enterprise left the graveyard without listening for bells to see if anyone had been buried alive.

Scattered throughout the six ships were patches of areas that barely functioned, that still had life support if nothing else. Armed with nothing but barely functioning communicators and natural abilities, the survivors were left to fend for themselves. Alien cadets with the ability to survive in space for even an hour bravely ventured out of their safe havens to map out their ships, gather supplies, emergency rations and search for other patches of survivors.

Gaila, with the other remaining engineers on her ship, created a network of tubes with the most basic of materials to gather all the survivors on board to what remained of main engineering. The less than twenty cadets left breathing on her ship after the attack, not including the five too injured to help and who were put in a remedial sick bay in the former chief engineer's office, worked together to, not only survive, but save their fellow survivors on the other ships.

In the two days that these buried ones had been left to die, Gaila's team stabilized Main Engineering, got emergency transporters working enough to transport survivors from other ships to theirs, three once every half an hour, and created a distress signal from scrap parts. They survived emergency rations, the transporters taking too much power to even try to get the replicators back online. Many of their injured, along with the injured they rescued from the first ship they were able to get in contact with, died painfully until they were able to rescue a CMO from the second ship they contacted. Then they were not able to rescue all the survivors from the fourth ship, their engines having become far too unstable to contain and unable to eject, killing off the remaining survivors when it exploded; when there had been only ten left to transport.

Starfleet had picked up the distress signal and rescued the survivors, all two hundred and twenty-three of them and brought them back to Earth. Those who had been near death before were nursed back to relative health along the way with proper medical care and suitable and plentiful food.

Having barely made it back to Starfleet before them, having had to return to Earth on impulse power after ejecting their warp core reactors to escape the black hole that had claimed the Narada, many of the Enterprise crew were there to greet the survivors. Some of them were looking for friends, a few of them for family or lovers; most left disappointed.

The moment Gaila stepped off the ship, Uhura began to cry and ran to her roommate and friend, throwing her arms around her. The Orion cried and held back, needing Uhura's support not to fall to her knees and never get up again.

After Jim was promoted to captain, he fought tooth and nail to get Gaila on his ship. As the 'hero' of the Narada Incident he practically had his pick of anyone he wanted – but the survivors of the Narada attack on Vulcan were predictably fought over. He gave up his claim on ten other well sought-after officers just to have Gaila.

It wasn't because Gaila was the greatest engineer in Starfleet – that was probably Scotty, who he had refused to trade for anyone else – or because of their past relationship. He still thought it was 'weird' that she had once said that she thought she loved him.

No, he _needed_ Gaila on his ship because he knew she was a survivor, and not just of the attack. She could live through anything and fight against something that anyone else would have simply died from; though he still couldn't get her to change from a red to a gold shirt if only for his peace of mind. He also needed her because he knew she could make him smile, even though they could never be together again due to his position over her.

Not to mention that he wanted to do something for Uhura; he felt like he owed it to her somehow.

His gaze drifting over to Spock again, Jim half-smiled. Gaila was definitely off limits and so was his first officer. He was just going to have to live with that.

"Dammit Jim," Bones's shout snapped Jim out of his thoughts. "I've told you, your genes are prone to obesity; what are you doing with two slices of cake?"

"Life's no fun if you don't do what you're not supposed to," grinned Jim, taking an extra big bite of strawberry cake.


	6. Chapter 6

12/15/09

Shorter then my other chapters but I liked where it left off. :3

In other news I posted the info for my new fanart contest on the PriestessOfNox fanclub on Facebook.

In unimportant news my feet are cold. D:

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Saturn Girl had the feeling that Uhura didn't mean half the bad things she said about the captain. Sure, she believed him to be some sort of sex fiend that didn't care about gender, race, or even species as long as he could 'get laid' – but there was an underlying respect in those scathing words.

As Uhura continued, Saturn Girl looked towards the captain, who was, surprisingly, sitting by himself just observing people. She had honestly thought he didn't have the capability to sit still, let alone concentrate on something as simple as people watching.

Still, they were here to better relations between the Legion and Starfleet, so it was probably best not to start off on the wrong foot. Though it was probably too late for Brainy to ever have anything other than a great dislike for Captain Kirk.

Yet, who was it that Kirk was looking at who could make his expressions so gentle?

Following his gaze, Saturn Girl saw Spock, talking to Brainy, Superman and Triplicate Girl. She was certain that the captain was looking at his first officer and not her friend, if only for the reason that Kirk seemed to be subconsciously tracing his own ears as he gazed forward with a tender smile on his face.

Looking around again, Kirk spotted Saturn Girl looking at him.

He blinked, hand freezing as if imitating a gun to his ear as his eyes widened in a way that screamed 'oh shit!'. The longer she held his gaze the more Kirk seemed to be internally panicking.

To show mercy, Saturn Girl turned away from him, feeling the tension in his direction fade. The captain was obviously unaware of his feeling towards his first officer, or simply did not want others to know about it.

"What is Captain Kirk's relationship with Mr. Spock like?" the Titan asked.

Taken aback, Uhura blinked at her, then shrugged, "Okay I guess. At least Kirk isn't trying to get Spock to kill him anymore."

At Saturn Girl's stare, Uhura laughed, attempting to explain how Kirk became captain during the Narada Incident.

Out of the corner of her eye, Phantom Girl spotted Scotty and Gaila heading towards her with their glasses of punch raised. Remembering their mischievous looks when she had said she would phase out to avoid any further attacks, she did so just in time to avoid having their drinks poured on her.

She smirked at their pouts.

"That ain't very fair," the Scotsman whined.

"It's a challenge," Gaila suddenly grinned.

"If I can avoid Persuader's axe, I think I can avoid being forced into my own wet t-shirt contest," Phantom Girl chuckled.

"Wet t-shirt contests were inwented in Russia," declared Chekov, the seventeen year old bridge crew member with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Used to such declarations, Sulu, the lone Asian of the bridge crew, possibly the entire ship, patted the teen's shoulder and sipped his drink to keep from correcting him.

When Spock finished his explanation on how a replicator worked, which Superman didn't understand a single word of, the Man of Steel turned to Brainy as he suggested towards Gaila. "Is she Coluan?"

Not even glancing at her, Brainy shook his head. "She is Orion."

"Are the Orion and Coluan species related?"

"Besides the fact that both species share green skin as a physical trait there, is no data to indicate there is any relation between them," Spock supplied.

Brainy nodded, "And beyond that there are not many physical similarities. Orions predominately have black hair and, rarely, red hair, while Coluans are typically blond, though both species have the same hair color variety as humans. The same can be said for eye color. Though Coluans mostly have magenta, green or yellow eyes and lack the genetics to have brown eyes; Orions are typically blue or green eyed and do have the genetics for brown eyes. However, it is a recessive gene, which is dying out for their species. That is not to mention all the differences between us beyond physical appearance."

Before Superman could ask about it further, he was given a very blatant example.

The green woman, Gaila, turned and saw Brainy, absolutely squealing at the sight of him. She rushed over and threw her arms around him from behind, much like Kirk had when the Legion had first encountered him back at Starfleet Academy.

"How adorable!"

Immediately, Triplicate Girl giggled, "That he is," and joined in by hugging Brainy's other side.

Trying to act as if he hadn't suddenly been attacked with _yet another _round of hugs, Brainy tried to keep his attention on Superman.

"Most Orions lack self-restraint, for example."

At first Gaila pouted, but then she grinned in a catlike fashion and released Brainy only to start braiding his hair. Not having the opportunity to do this very often, Triplicate Girl continued to hug his side, keeping his arms pinned down.

While still ignoring them both, Brainy continued; "They are also a lot more physical in nature then Coluans, and though Orions can be quite brilliant compared to human standards, it is not often they reach their potential due to cultural beliefs, or particularly the Orion slave trade."

At that Gaila pulled his hair.

Though he winced, Brainy still ignored her. "They are also quite childish, apparently."

"That tears it; Uhura, get me some ribbons!"

"Make those sparkly pink ribbons," Triplicate Girl cheered.

Gaila grinned, "I like the way you think, but let's make them sparkly purple ribbons to match his outfit."

"Agreed," Triplicate Girl nodded.

"Lieutenant Gaila, Triplicate Girl; I believe Brainiac Five has tolerated your inappropriate behavior for long enough," Spock stepped in.

"Ah Spock," Kirk whined from where he sat, trying to keep his cake out of Bones's reach, "Couldn't you have waited until _after_ they got the ribbons in?"

"Waiting would have been illogical, Captain, for it would mean witnessing the very event I was trying to prevent," Spock reasoned.

At this, Kirk laughed, "Sometimes Spock, you are no fun."

"Your laughter would indicate otherwise," Spock pointed out.

"You got me there," Kirk chuckled some more. He stood to better protect his cake from the insistent doctor. "Could you at least get Bones off my case?"

"You do not have a case for the doctor to stand on."

"We really need to enroll you into an Earth Cultural Phrases class."

"Starfleet does not currently run a –"

"Along with a class of Sarcasm and Jokes."

A few crewmembers chuckled good-naturally.

"Quick, while they're distracted!" Phantom Girl shouted across the room.

"Get the ribbon," Gaila shouted back.

Uhura laughed. "I think your element of surprise has been ruined,"

The two Legionnaire girls plus Gaila made a good show of pouting in disappointment, causing another round of laughter in the mess.

Joining in the laughter, Lightning Lad turned to the nearest Starfleet officer. "What did we come here for again?"

In return, Scotty shrugged.

"Tha sandwiches?"


	7. Chapter 7

12/19/09

Forgot to post this yesterday. XD

In other news I got my Christmas Star Trek charms. I made them into a necklace if you'd like to see them in my DeviantArt gallery.

ENJOY!

Chapter 7

As with any good party, it lasted far longer than it should have.

It was simulated night on the ship by the time Spock insisted the celebrations come to an end, and the party guests left the mess hall; most of them headed straight for their quarters to get in some sleep before their shift on the bridge.

"Uhura," The communications officer's name was barely recognizable through Jim's yawn. "If I start falling asleep on the bridge, you are hereby ordered to pinch my ass."

"If I am to pinch anything of yours, _Captain_, it would not be your ass," Uhura's eyes glinted at him in such a way that made the captain decide he'd rather take on Nero again than push his luck any further with her.

Triplicate Girl turned to Uhura, "What would you be pinching?"

"Someteen most painful," Chekov theorized.

With a shudder, Bouncing Boy shook his head. "I don't wanna know."

Gaila looped her arm through Jim's with a smile.

"If I was on the bridge, _I'd_ pinch your ass Ji– I mean, _Captain_."

The way Gaila said his title was much more flattering than the way Uhura did, and it made Jim grin – along with mourn his inability to ever be with Gaila again.

Though the female Legionnaires were all giggling, Spock narrowed his eyes at Gaila, "Lieutenant –"

Instantly, Gaila threw her hands up into the air, declaring, with a grin, that she was just joking, and laughed at Jim's feigned 'kicked puppy' expression.

When the other girls joined in on the laughter, Jim turned to Spock. "You're ruining me for all women; you know that?"

The Vulcan's eyes widened in a way that only the Coluan among them noticed, along with his ears turning slightly green.

"You may want to rephrase that, Jim," Bones suggested, patting the younger man's shoulder with a sigh when the captain looked at him in confusion.

When they got to the sleeping quarters, the two groups agreed to meet at the mess hall for breakfast in the morning before finishing the tour.

"And we'll be leaving for New Vulcan tomorrow so be ready to melt once we get there," Kirk announced.

"The planet the new colony is on is hardly hot enough to cause a humanoid to 'melt', as you put it, Captain," Spock stated, only to be waved off.

"It's close enough."

* * *

The rooms the Legion were assigned were rather nice – nicer than the ones back at Legion Headquarters. Their rooms back on Earth were comprised of a bedroom and an attached bathroom. Their rooms on the Enterprise had a bedroom, a living area with a table, a couple of chairs and a bathroom.

All of the extra space was useful for when Clark couldn't sleep. He paced around the room, even walking around the ceiling and gazing out the window a bit at the stars.

Something akin to a doorbell suddenly going off almost sent Clark crashing towards the ground. Catching himself in midair, he flipped himself to set his feet on the floor before answering, "Come in?"

Stepping in, Brainy looked around briefly and then turned to him.

"You're in sleepwear, shall I leave?"

"No! I'd actually appreciate some company."

With a nod, Brainy stepped in the rest of the way, allowing the door to automatically close behind him.

"How do you find Starfleet so far?"

Clark shrugged and sat at the table, suggesting for Brainy to do the same.

"It's definitely interesting… not sure how I feel about Kirk though."

It was probably best not to mention his misgivings about Spock.

Sitting across from him, Brainy nodded. "He is a rather perplexing, and particularly annoying, being."

"A firecracker, as Pa would say," Clark nodded and pulled a leg onto his chair, holding it to his chest. "It's interesting imagining you as a teacher though."

Casually leaning back, Brainy entwined his fingers and placed them on his lap, before tilting his face to the side.

"How so?"

"Well you've explained a lot of things to me and the rest of the Legion for missions, but I guess I never figured that you'd like lecturing with a bunch of people staring at you," Clark shrugged.

Eyes falling downwards, Brainy examined his fingers.

"I'll admit that it wasn't the greatest of experiences… and one which Kirk did nothing to improve."

Clark's fingers drummed on his knee, speaking softly as he looked at the top of the table between them, "At least you had Spock, right?"

His gaze drifting up to look at him, Brainy studied Clark's posture, trying to make sense of his softened voice and slumped shoulders.

"Mr. Spock certainly did make the arrangement tolerable, and he was enjoyable company. I came to consider him a friend by the end of my stay at the Academy."

"How good of a friend?" Clark asked – though he couldn't imagine why he did.

"As good as a Vulcan and a Coluan can be friends I suppose," Brainy shrugged. "Both of our species raise children on the notion that friendship is either unnecessary or incompatible with logic. Of course, dealing with other humanoid species, humans in particular, friendship is far too common to avoid."

This caused Clark to look up.

"Is that how you feel? That friendship should be avoided?"

"That's how I _felt_," Brainy corrected. He took the opportunity to lock gazes with Clark and gave him a rare smile. "I wouldn't trade your friendship for anything Clark."

The warmth, like a candle light, again flared up in Clark's chest; heating up his face as well as the rest of him.

Suddenly breaking their shared gaze, Brainy stood. "I should let you get back to attempting sleep."

At the sight of Brainy leaving, Clark squeezed his leg closer to his chest.

"Do you think…" Clark started, not sure what he was going to say. When Brainy turned back around he had to swallow to remember how to think. "Do you think I could call you 'Querl' too?"

The question apparently surprised Brainy. He stared at Clark longer then he usually did when asked a question he thought was idiotic.

Just when the Man of Steel thought he wasn't going to get an answer, Brainy smiled warmly at him; the candle in his chest doubling in size.

"I would like that."


	8. Chapter 8

12/21/09

Yeah... This so isn't getting done before Christmas; there's too much I want to do and I like the currant pace of it. Here's my idea: I'll continue writing it but, after Christmas, I will only post one chapter a month until I finish it. But, if I finish writing it before December 2010, I will save the last chapter for next Christmas.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8

When Superman left his room in the morning, he found Brainy waiting for him. After the Coluan insisted that he hadn't been waiting long, and that knocking on the door had been unnecessary, they headed to the mess hall together.

The Asian helmsman, Sulu, was eating breakfast with Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy when they arrived. Both listened to him with rapt attention as he explained the differences in controls for the _Enterprise_ from the Legion cruiser and how to pilot the ship in general. Occasionally they would ask questions, which Sulu would be more than happy to answer and sometimes ask them questions about the Legion cruiser in return.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we really needed to come here to better ties," Superman admitted, joining Brainy in the line for breakfast.

"The crew of the Enterprise is, generally, a younger generation than the rest of Starfleet. Statistically, younger generations are more willing to accept changes and differences between people that were established by previous groups," Brainy informed him, not taking anything to eat until Superman put a tray of food into his hands, accepting it with a half hearted eye roll. "There are, of course, always exceptions to the rule."

After getting a tray for himself, Superman headed for the table with Sulu and their friends. "If that's the case then why didn't we go to a different ship?"

"Because no captain on another ship was willing to take you," a man from a table they passed told them.

They stopped to observe him. The man, rather large in height and build, wore a red uniform, had a cleanly shaven head but a beard and mustache on his face. He turned, not bothering to hide the malice in his eyes.

"And the captain only did it because he wants to get into the green one's pants."

Teeth clenching, Superman's hands tightened on his tray; wondering how quickly the supposed curse would get this red shirt and if he could help it along. He was about to smash the tray over his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He was still rather surprised that it was Brainy's even though he was the only one near him.

Calmly, Brainy met the crude red shirt's eye.

"Taking into account how self-indulgent the captain is, I still highly doubt that that was his sole reason."

"Already been in your pants, has he?" the red shirt smirked, getting a few chuckles from his companions.

"The captain has been no closer to 'being in my pants' than you are to being a master of proper grammar," replied Brainy, retaining his cool demeanor.

Almost instantly the red shirt stood, towering over both of them in height but glowering down at Brainy.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You never would have made it into Starfleet if you were," said Brainy, but then amended, "Unless Starfleet has lowered their standards recently."

The red shirt reeled back his fist, but Lightning Lad – having just entered with Saturn Girl – ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Watch it there, _friend_."

"I ain't no friend of yours," the red shirt growled, now glaring at the Legion's former leader, though his body and fist remained facing Brainy.

"Perhaps not, but we should be allies at the very least," said Brainy. "I apologize, since my remarks clearly offended you."

His attention still on Lightning Lad, the red shirt didn't hear Brainy's apology.

"Let go, hick."

Grip tightening, Lightning Lad glared in return.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a hick. I know about Winath; one giant farmland, filled to the brim with dimwitted laborers, each with their own dimwitted clone."

Saturn Girl grabbed Lightning Lad's arm before he could punch the red shirt.

"Don't give him the satisfaction. He _wants_ to fight."

Though it took a few deep breaths, Lightning Lad lowered his fist and released the red shirt. He turned to go to the breakfast line with Saturn Girl.

"That's right, listen to your dirj like a good dog," the red shirt snarled.

There was barely time for Saturn Girl to open her mouth before Lightning Lad swung around and punched the red shirt across the face.

Instantly the red shirt's friends leapt up to gang up on the Legion's former leader; each grabbing a limb to restrain him.

"Hey," Superman shouted, quickly putting his tray to the side. "Knock it off!"

He tried to pull two of the attackers off of Lightning Lad but they turned on him. Each punched him in the chest only to howl in pain and cradle their hands.

At the noise, other _Enterprise_ crew members leapt up to join the fray. One leapt on Superman's back, trying to force him to drop their shipmates. More attacked Lightning Lad, who was tossing aside anyone who came at him while people who were attacking Saturn Girl suddenly forgot why they were so angry.

Timber Wolf, who must have just arrived, growled and ran in; knocking away a couple of Lightning Lad's attackers. He then went after one of the larger red shirts, not knowing that he was the one who had started this mess to begin with.

Standing in the center of it all was Brainy. He kept out of the fight, continuing the presence of his force field to keep his attackers at bay; muttering about 'idiots' and rubbing his temples the entire time.

"Really, pounding on it _more_ won't make the force field go away."

When Bouncing Boy tried to break the fight up he quickly expanded into a ball to bounce out of the way of his first swarm of attackers. Soon though he was surrounded without space to bounce and several red shirts began punching him; at which Bouncing Boy jokingly said, "A little more to the left."

He stopped laughing when a few of them started kicking.

Sulu blocked several of his teammates from attacking Triplicate Girl and those who didn't back off on their own he forced away with a few well-placed karate chops.

"That's sweet of you, Sulu," said Triplicate Girl, putting her hands on his shoulders and smiling at his blush. "But I can handle myself."

With the combination of a good flip and a bit of a boost from her flight ring, Triplicate Girl launched herself over Sulu's shoulders and into the fight. She divided herself up and each tapped two shoulders, belonging to different bodies, of the redshirts attacking Bouncing Boy, smiling sweetly when they turned.

"Excuse me, but that's _my_ Bouncy."

Three of the previous attackers received a punch across the face first, soon followed by the remaining three, and a nice visit to the ground; two of them knocking heads on the way down.

Carefully stepping around the fallen Starfleet ensigns, Triplicate Girl merged together and took Bouncing Boy's arm to help him up when he came out of his ball shape.

"Are you okay Bouncy?"

"I've been better," he admitted, rubbing his head but unable to keep from blushing at the kiss laid upon his cheek.

Suddenly there was a shrill whistle and the fighting stopped. All faces turned to the main entrance of the mess hall.

Standing there was James T. Kirk, looking pissed but trying now to smile, and beside him on either side were Spock, eyebrow raised, and a grumbling Bones.

"As happy as I am to _finally_ have a chance to use that whistle I was practicing," began Kirk, all hints of a smile gone now. "I am seriously disappointed to have to have used it on my own crew and our _guests_. Who started this?"

Everyone who knew, including his friends, pointed at the larger red shirt.

"Cupcake," Jim sighed, "Why am I not surprised? All of you get to work and compile a report on _exactly_ what happened. For every difference I find, _everyone_ will be assigned to work one night shift. And no copying each other; I'm an expert at knowing the difference."

He ignored Bones muttering, "That's because you copied from _me_, you lazy –"

"I want them on my desk by 1700 hours. Dismissed."

"What about the Legion?" the red shirt, officially dubbed 'Cupcake', spat.

"I have no authority over the Legion; plus I believe all the fingers were pointed at _you_. I believe you were dismissed, Cupcake. Everyone go experience Bones's wonderful bedside manner then come back to clean up this mess."

"Form a line and follow me, you adrenaline-minded baboons," Bones shouted at them and lead the group out, some of them having to carry others.

Triplicate Girl grabbed Sulu's arm and looked at the captain.

Spotting this Jim smiled and said nothing as the rest of his crew that had been fighting piled out of the room.

Once they were gone, Brainy put down his force field.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting breakfast."

Flying in behind Kirk, Phantom Girl looked around with wide eyes before muttering, "I miss out on all the fun…"


	9. Chapter 9

01/03/10

FIRST NEW CHAPTER OF THE NEW YEAR~ :D

...I don't remember if I changed this file to the beta read version or not.... I may have to replace this chapter later...

OMGosh, we might be actually getting into actual plot now instead of plot bunnies. D8 ... This story may last a while. XD

ENJOY!

**SAME DAY EDIT**! Now it's the Beta Read Version. XD

Chapter 9

After eating some breakfast before the disgruntled cleaning crew returned, they continued from where they left off on their tour yesterday.

Subtly pulling Lightning Lad towards the end of the group, and then putting some space between them and the tour, Superman turned to him and asked softly, "What does 'dirj' mean?"

"It would be like calling someone a bitch in your time; only worse," Lightning Lad frowned, eyes still glowing with a hint of the energy he had had to hold back to restrain himself from blasting at the powerless ensigns and other red shirts.

In one of the few times of camaraderie between the two of them, Superman patted his shoulder and said, in complete seriousness, "I hope you broke his jaw."

First Lightning Lad blinked at him, then he smirked. "Well I hope _Cupcake_ trying to kick your butt broke his foot."

"Well, I hope Bones stabs him in the neck with one of those hypo sprays."

"I hope he tries hitting on Phantom Girl and gets his face scratched off by Timber Wolf."

"Well, it would be an improvement."

"Guys, what's so funny?" Bouncing Boy turned when he heard their laughter.

Saturn Girl rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know."

"Hey, we're finally 'bonding', isn't that what you're always harassing me about?" Lightning Lad crossed his arms.

With a sigh, Saturn Girl turned to follow the others, "Just forget it."

Brainy frowned at them. "I doubt Saturn Girl intended for the two of you to bond over a shared dislike of a Starfleet officer. We're here to make bridges, not burn them."

When Brainy turned away to catch up with the others, Superman couldn't understand why he suddenly felt so cold.

Face straining against the urge to smile, Sulu patted Superman's shoulder. "Don't fret too much about it. Cup- I mean, Ensign Bacon truly isn't that bad when you get to know him."

A smile flinched on Sulu's face when Kirk snorted.

"Could someone _please_ tell me what happened," Phantom Girl pleaded, actually making a praying gesture towards Saturn Girl. "The curiosity is going to kill me."

"That is an illogical statement," said Spock. "One cannot die from curiosity." He saw Kirk open his mouth. "Not even a cat."

Closing his mouth, Kirk looked away as if he was never going to say anything to begin with.

At first Phantom Girl simply stared at Spock but then went back to pleading with Saturn Girl.

"Please?! It may not kill me but it will annoy me and make me annoy everyone around me!"

Thus began the retelling of the tale of Cupcake's stupidity.

Over the next three hours the Legion saw most of what there was to see on the _Enterprise_. An hour of it was just spent in the engine room as they listened to Scotty go on and on about his 'babies' and all the wonderful things their 'lady' could do.

A mild argument broke out between the Scotsman and the Legion cruiser pilot when they began to compare their ships. Each bragging about the best features of their ship, soon beginning to point out flaws in the other. It looked like a fight was about to break out between them – when both laughed and shook the other's hand.

Chuckling, Superman turned to comment on it to Brainy, but trailed off when he saw that Brainy was not beside him like he had thought. Looking around, he frowned when he spotted him; off to the side looking at some sort of panel with Spock, as the Vulcan demonstrated a few control sequences.

Now blocking out the conversations around him, Superman observed the two apart from the group. Brainy, the shortest of their group, looked like a child next to the tall Vulcan; Superman himself was only a head shorter than Spock.

Yet there was something about them that seemed to match. Both were lithe, but well built, aliens that looked different from the mostly human, or human looking, groups and, from what Superman had heard about the Vulcan, scientific geniuses. As Brainy alone was in charge of maintaining the security of Legion Headquarters, its maintenance, defense systems and so much more that Superman was probably not even aware of, Spock was Chief Science Officer, looking over an entire, crucial department of the _Enterprise_.

It was strange that Superman's heart sagged at the thought Brainy might have more in common with Spock then he did with him.

Next, Sulu took them to the botany room, showing them his many exotic plants that he grew as a hobby. Currently his biggest project, which was self-assigned, was to recreate some of the Vulcan plants that had been lost when Nero destroyed the planet. Spock, when he had the time, would often assist with the project.

It was hard for Superman not to frown when Brainy expressed an interest in helping, but he managed. Barely.

As Triplicate Girl smelled some of the roses, Sulu snuck a pink one with the thorns cut off to Bouncing Boy and pushed the blushing boy towards her. His blush only grew when Triplicate Girl accepted the flower and kissed his cheek in return. When she handed it back to him and leaned in, his hands shook a little when he stuck the stem behind her ear, the shaking ceasing when he brushed down her hair to hide the stem.

Sulu stayed behind to water the plants when the tour continued, continuing on to see Bones in the Med Bay.

Neither Superman nor Lightning Lad could keep the smirks off their faces when Bones granted their wish to stab Cupcake in the neck with a hypo, and forced him to stay in bed with a broken foot.

"You two can wipe the smiles off your faces if this becomes a common occurrence," Bones threatened with a hypo spray and, even though Superman couldn't be hurt by it, he paled right along with Lightning Lad at the doctor's diabolical expression.

While exploring the medical equipment, Saturn Girl got into a conversation with one of the nurses named Chapel; a pretty woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. As she talked with the Legionnaire, the nurse seemed to be suppressing sighs whenever she happened to look in Spock's direction.

Soon enough Triplicate Girl joined them, asking questions about how some of the equipment worked. When Chapel complimented her rose, she smiled and said her Bouncy gave it to her, sending a wink in his direction and smiling more when he grinned at her with a happy blush on his cheeks.

They were barely in there for twenty minutes when Bones kicked them out. Not only were they 'crowding his sick bay' but he was 'sick and tired of _ghost girl _messing with his equipment and asking the _werewolf_ to play doctor'.

"He's fun to annoy," Phantom Girl smiled.

"I know," Jim chuckled.

The group then had to run to dodge the bedpans that Bones started to throw at them.

"At least they were empty this time," Jim shivered in remembrance.

Next they headed to the Science Labs, where Spock was immediately swarmed by his subordinates. At first Superman smiled, thinking this would distract him from bothering Brainy, but that smile was immediately smashed when Spock lead Brainy away to show them a few of their experiments, while the rest of them got the 'dumbed down' version of the tour from the captain.

When they left the labs they headed to the bridge to begin the alpha shift; Jim apologizing for the lack of chairs for them.

"Not even the entire bridge crew gets a chair, so don't feel too left out," said Jim, sitting in the captain's chair. "They seriously need to reconsider the design of the bridge for the next generation of starships though."

The first officer rolled his eyes in his Vulcan way stating, "Perhaps the next Enterprise will be better equipped with its seating arrangement?"

"Next Enterprise? Spock, I haven't even broken this one in yet," Jim whined.

"_Yet_ being the key word, Captain," Spock went to his station, noting Superman's frown when he lead Brainy away. He also saw that the captain was grinning even though he made pouting noises and joked (at least he assumed it was a joke, human laughter often escaped him), that Spock was 'mean'.

A sound similar to a whistle blew through the bridge.

"We are being hailed by Starfleet," Uhura stated, turning in her chair to look at Kirk with something big and silver hanging out of her ear.

"Put it on screen, Mr. Chekov," ordered Jim.

The young officer nodded and punched in a few buttons.

"On screen Swir."

Right after that, the image of Admiral Pike appeared on the view screen that looked out into space when it wasn't being used for communications.

"Think you can bring back the ship in one piece this time, Kirk?"

Turning about in his chair, Jim made a show of considering Pike's request, even striking a 'Thinker' pose. He turned back to the view screen when Spock cleared his throat.

"I'll do my best, Admiral."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for," Pike chuckled. "Good luck on your mission to New Vulcan."

"Thanks, and don't forget my offer to send reinforcements if they get out the glue," Jim grinned.

"I'll keep it in mind. Pike out," Pike's image disappeared after saying this; revealing the stars.

"Set in a course for New Vulcan, Mr. Sulu," ordered Jim.

"Course set in, Captain," Sulu stated after a moment.

"Punch it," Jim pointed towards the stars in a dramatic fashion, getting a chuckle from Phantom Girl.


	10. Chapter 10

12/19/10

It's that time of year again! Time to get into the holiday fanfic writing spirit!

I'd really, REALLY like to finish this, this year so all comments and reviews would be very encouraging.

Chapter 10

The Legion hovered around the bridge for a while, walking around the different stations and asking questions of the crew seated at each one. At the front of the bridge, Phantom Girl seemed to really enjoy listening to Chekov talk – much to the annoyance of Timber Wolf – while Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy hung around Sulu, getting piloting lessons. Lightning Lad talked command with Kirk in the middle of the deck, while Saturn Girl monitored communications with Uhura.

Superman, for his part, sort of wandered around aimlessly, continuously looking back at Brainy at the science station with Spock, and trying not to frown at the fact that the Vulcan had let Brainy have his seat and was hovering around him, hand on the back of his chair, as he showed him the various controls and their functions. It looked far too intimate.

Yet he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. Spock seemed like an okay guy, and he appreciated him keeping Kirk from molesting his friend back at the academy; but at the same time, he didn't want Spock to keep doing it. He was more than capable of keeping Kirk away from his friend, even though he probably wouldn't understand half of what they were talking about right now.

The Man of Steel nearly flew off the ground in surprise when the captain suddenly turned and asked him; "Bored?"

"A little," Superman quickly lied, not sure how else to explain his constant movement around the room.

"Yeah, there isn't much to do around here if you're not working on something," Jim nodded sympathetically. "Anything you have questions on, or would like to see more of somewhere else on the ship?"

It was hard to think of Kirk as being a complete jerk when the captain was trying to be nice to him, but all he had to do was look at Brainy to remember not to get too comfortable with him.

"Not at the moment. I guess I just need someone to point me in the right direction."

"Well you seem interested in the science station – why don't you join Brainy and Mr. Spock?" the Captain smiled in a way that made Superman nervous.

What made him think he was interested in the science station? Did he see Superman look over at Brainy all those times? Did he suspect his dislike of Spock? Was he trying to call him out on it? Should he deny it?

"Captain," Spock interrupted, "With your permission, I would like to take Brainiac Five and Mr. Sulu back to the botany lab to work on the plants for the colony."

"Of course, Mr. Spock," said Jim, nodding to him before turning to Superman. "Why don't you join them?"

"I-I'd probably just get in the way," Superman found himself saying before he could even think upon it. He immediately wished he could take it back, but felt it would make him look like an idiot in front of a certain someone with a 12th level intelligence. At least Sulu would be chaperoning them….

Sulu stood, standing out of the way of the red shirt that came to take his place. He turned to the former Legion leader.

"Would you mind coming with us, Lightning Lad? I have an idea for the plants that your powers would be ideal for."

"Sure," Lightning Lad nodded; having no clue how envious it made Superman.

The Coluan stood from the science station chair, and turned to Superman, "If you're still bored later, feel free to join us." He smiled reassuringly at him. "You wouldn't be in the way."

Superman was too busy grinning like an idiot to accept the invitation.

There were several plants currently in the botany lab that were electrochemical in nature, and previously they had been nurtured by the natural chemicals and energy in the soil of their native planet – but that made the roots too long for them able to be transplanted without great difficulty. The botanist had tried to minimize their nutrients to slow their growth but that had only caused the plants to start to shrivel prematurely.

Luckily for both the botanists and the plants, the natural energy surrounding Lightning Lad's body was like a bountiful feast to them. Under Sulu's instructions, Lightning Lad hovered his hands above the plants; feeding them without encouraging growth. Within minutes they had filled back out, their shriveled husks but a memory. One of the vines had even managed to wrap around the Winathian's pinky finger, almost as if thanking him.

"It would appear as though your theory was correct, Mr. Sulu," Spock commented, taking notes on the matter with his padd.

"I was just following a hunch, Mr. Spock," Sulu smiled to himself as he gave other plants some regular old water.

"I don't see the logic of humans constantly following their 'hunches'," Spock looked like he would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't Vulcan.

Brainy did it for him, "Don't forget about 'trusting their guts'."

"'Guts', as you refer to them, don't have the capability to think, thus negating their ability to have a good idea or certainly to communicate it to their host."

"Referring to the 'guts' is the human way of saying instincts. I believe it's because they believe instincts are deep within a person, such as guts are."

"That sounds like logical reasoning."

"Get a room, you two," Lightning Lad smirked at them, wiggling his eyebrows in an annoying fashion when Brainy turned to look at him.

"We are in a room," Spock pointed out.

"You're even less fun then he is," Lightning Lad suggested towards Brainy with his head before looking around at the other plants.

There was a potted plant relatively close to Lightning Lad that looked like a hand sticking out of the pot, with petals framing the stretched out palm, as if waiting for a high five. If Lightning Lad couldn't see the bags of fertilizer under the table, he'd think someone was under the table and had stuck up their hand into the pot as a prank. Phantom Girl had once done something similar to him when he was still getting used to her and her often mischievous use of her powers.

"Is that one a hand?" Lightning Lad asked, keeping his eyes on the plant.

"It's a plant," Sulu didn't even turn, his voice indicating that he had heard this many times before.

"It looks like a hand."

"It's a plant."

"Unholy sprock, it _waved_ at me!"

The former legion leader's surprise sent a small shock of energy through the plants he was feeding, causing them to rapidly sprout up and out just enough to knock over the pots on either side of them, which started a domino effect with the other potted plants.

"Grab them!" Sulu shouted desperately.

As one side was falling more rapidly than the others, Spock and Sulu grabbed and straightened the left side as Brainy worked on the right. The last plant on Brainy's side had a clear plastic case on top, which toppled over and off of the table rather than the plant itself falling.

Brainy had knelt to pick up the case and was just moving to put it back on top of the plant, when he noticed the plant seemed to be reeling back, like a camel about to spit.

"Brainiac Five-" Sulu began, eyes wide as he ran for him.

But too late: the plant spewed spores into Brainy's face before Sulu grabbed the case from his hands and put it back on top of the plant.

"I'll kill whoever forgot to latch the case to the table," Sulu's voice was a bit shaky as he held onto the case, refusing to turn to Brainy and see the damage.

As Brainy tried to wipe the spores from his face, he could feel his heart rate quickening.

"His face looks fine! Well, no worse than normal anyway," Lightning Lad tried to joke, trying to get Sulu to turn to him.

"It's not his appearance we have to worry about," stated Spock gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

12/21/10

Chapter 11

"He's not going to go crazy and start talking about ants again, is he?" Lightning Lad asked, only half-jokingly.

"_Lightning Lad_," Brainy nearly growled, turning towards him. Though the spores were gone from his hands and face, his heart was still pounding violently. It felt like his blood was beginning to boil. He felt so hot, his mind starting to go fuzzy; he wanted to-

Spock approached him and put his hands on his shoulders – and it was like being wrapped in a blanket of calm. As Brainy's mind cleared a little, he realized Spock must have been using his touch telepathy on him, but that meant Spock was feeling what he had felt.

"Spock-"

"Listen to me, Brainiac Five," Spock cut Brainy short, locking his eyes onto his and holding his gaze. "That plant's spores have a most vile affect on humanoids. It makes their blood boil until they lose control, and they will mate with anyone for release."

Brainy swallowed, his heart quickening again.

"So… Brainy is going to get laid?" Lightning Lad laughed in a nervous fashion.

The rest of the room ignored him.

"I can help you," Spock continued. "With meditation we shall subdue the chemical reaction happening within you. A mind meld-"

"Would only make this affect you as it is affecting me," Brainy stated: even now he could feel the heat beneath his skin fighting against the cool comfort Spock sought to give him. "I believe it is best that I deal with this on my own."

"Brainiac Five-"

"It is not very logical to put yourself at risk for something that will not harm me."

"I believe you would disagree if you ended up mating with someone due to this chemical induced urge and your biology kicked in."

"His what?"

Brainy snapped. "Keep out of it, Lightning Lad, or so help me I'll-"

"Staying out of it!"

Brainy panted, trying to regain control of himself. Spock's touch was like melted ice dripping off of him now. While pleasant, it did nothing to keep down the burning anymore. He looked up at the Vulcan.

Spock really was a handsome man. His eyes were gorgeously deep and he had to admit a fascination with his exquisite ears.

Those very ears turned a soft shade of green.

"Brainiac Five."

Brainy pushed Spock away, feeling his face heat up, though not due to the spores' effect on him. He had forgotten, only briefly, that Spock could sense what he was feeling through where they were touching.

"I'll handle this myself."

"At least allow me to get you back to your room without incident," Spock tried to take hold of his shoulders again.

Brainy pulled back.

"You had a look into my mind Spock; you know that is not a good idea."

For a moment, Spock was silent, but he leaned forward and spoke softly so only the Coluan could hear. "You are my friend, Querl; I would not take advantage of you."

With some effort, Brainy managed a small smile. "I know… but I might."

Once he was walking down the halls away from Spock, Brainy felt a little calmer. His blood was still boiling, but he could think. It was possibly one of the few times in his life he regretted that he could think. His mind went straight to what could go wrong.

What if he was wrong to refuse Spock's offer? What if he did go mad with lust and attack the nearest crew member or, worse, a fellow Legionnaire? What if he ended up having sex with him and bonded to them? The potential of it being a Starfleet officer was great and posed variety of problems. The most contradictory of those possible problems being that he would be very unlikely to see them again.

But what if it was a Legionnaire? A person he saw nearly every day?

His thoughts bolted to Superman and Brainy had to lean against the wall for support.

Superman.

God, he should have considered that possibility sooner. If he saw the Kryptonian, he doubted he could make it to his room, to any room for that matter, in this condition. He already wanted the past hero as it was; wanted to kiss him, touch him. Wanted to-

No! He could not let his thoughts go that way! He had to get to his room, lock himself in and pray that he could deal with his on his own.

The support of the wall was harder to leave than Brainy would have imagined. He tried to keep his gaze on the ground, not looking at any of the ship's crew that he knew to be looking at him. This resulted in him knocking into someone very solid and warm but pleasantly cool in comparison to how he felt. Brainy almost leaned against them but looked up when they touched his arms.

"Hey Brainy, I know you can barely keep your hands off me with that Coluan control of yours, but try not to break my ribcage,"

James freaking _Kirk_ smiled at him.

"Why are you in such a big rush, anyway?"

Brainy looked at those bright blue eyes, that charming smile, and felt something within him snap. "Damn you, Kirk."

Not waiting for a reply, Brainy pulled Jim down and kissed him.

Hard.


	12. Chapter 12

12/22/10

Can't believe Christmas is practically here already!

Chapter 12

Brainy woke up with all the symptoms of a hangover, including an unclear memory of how he had gotten to be in that state. His head was pounding, but the bed was almost heavenly warm. Unfortunately, Brainy was very much aware that the pleasant heat was because there was another person in the bed with him, pressed against his back in a manner that he often heard referred to as 'spooning'.

He was also alert to the fact that he was _very_ naked, and so was the chest pressed against him.

There was a buzzing sensation at the back of his mind that told him he knew who the person was. Part of him just wanted not to know for once, to just go back to sleep and hope that they would be gone when he woke up.

The rest of him knew that not knowing would be even worse than knowing.

Slowly, Brainy turned his head without opening his eyes. He wondered for a moment if he could program his eyes to see through his eyelids, but he didn't have the time nor equipment to make the change for this incident, and he very much doubted he would ever need it again. Instead he simply opened his eyes and saw bright blue ones looking back at him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jim smiled, tightening his hold as Brainy stiffened. "Now, I insist on after-cuddles, even though there was no, actual, before."

It took Brainy a moment to process this. "Explain."

"Head not quite cleared up yet, huh?" Jim kissed Brainy's forehead, right on the center circle of his insignia. "I tell you, I should be nominated for sainthood."

"That doesn't explain anything to me."

"Let me try it again; it takes a very strong-willed individual to refuse you when you're practically throwing yourself at them."

The immediate reaction was to blush. The second was utter relief. "So we didn't-"

"Alas; no. I'm far too chivalrous to take advantage of someone after they were spore attacked."

"Then why are we naked?"

"I'm still wearing my underwear, thank you very much. And I said I was chivalrous; not that I didn't take care of your problem."

"What do you- _oh god_!"

"I take it that means your memory is coming back."

The door was starting to look very good right now to Brainy.

Jim smiled, turning Brainy in his arms so they were fully facing each other. "You gotta admit; I'm not as big of a jerk as you thought I was."

"I never thought you were a jerk," Brainy admitted, "Just annoying."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Jim nuzzled against him.

Brainy sighed, "I should have let Spock help me with this."

Instantly Jim's eyes widened. "Spock was going to help you with this; _my_ pointy eared first officer?"

"Kirk-"

"That would have been hot!"

"Kirk…"

"Were you two going to heavily make out, with light petting?"

"Kirk..."

"Or were you going to give yourself completely to him?"

"Kirk!"

"Come on Brainy-kins, you got to feed my starving imagination."

"Your imagination is vastly overweight as it is."

"What is with you and Bones picking on my weight?"

Brainy sighed, his skull aching. With some hesitance, he rested his head on Kirk's shoulder, closing his eyes as he felt the other man's arms wrap more securely, almost possessively, around him. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

"You're not going to sneak off on me once I close my eyes, are you?"

"I'm staying, if only for the fact I have no idea where my clothes are."

"Er, about that…"

"Kirk-"

"Tell me more about your Vulcan fetish."

"Kirk…"

"It's my fault you were overly enthusiastic."

"Kirk; I'm going to kill you."

"Well, I'm not sleepy, at all, anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

12/23/10

Short but sweet... TIME TO WRAP PRESENTS!

Chapter 13

Apparently Brainy's shirt had been, quite literally, ripped from his body. Though his pants had been unharmed, he wasn't about to walk around without his shirt or wait in Kirk's room as the replicator analyzed his shirt in order to recycle it into a new, un-ripped one. Even with his force field belt back he didn't want to stay around Kirk, who was still fantasizing about him and Spock together, occasionally adding himself into the mix, speaking them out loud and watching Brainy for his reactions.

When Brainy went to the replicator to get clothes the computer knew well, Kirk tried to get Brainy to wear a golden captain shirt like his own.

"It would be like in high school when the jock's girlfriend wore his jersey on game day," Jim smiled, holding the shirt up to the Coluan's chest.

"There are several problems with that statement. This is not high school, you are not a jock, this is not any sort of game day and, most importantly, I am not your girlfriend," Brainy pushed the shirt away.

"Hey, everyday is game day on the Enterprise," Jim pushed the shirt back.

Kirk made it very hard to be patient with him, even after had shown "saint like" restraint the night before.

"No."

"Fine," Kirk tossed the shirt back into the replicator. "How about your old teacher's uniform?"

"I am hardly anyone's teacher right now."

"But it would be hot."

"Kirk..."

"I'm starting to think my name is your swear word."

"Shut the Kirk up."

"Was that a joke? That was a joke, wasn't it? I'll need to note that in my personal log along with my idea for a pornographic novel based on real people. I shall call it _Logical Love_."

"Kirk, I know how to make it look like an accident."

"Duly noted, how about a science uniform?"

"I suppose it would be better then walking around half naked."

"For you maybe."

"Kirk…"

"Fine, fine," Jim inputted the request into the computer.

Brainy nearly strangled Kirk when he offered him a _female_ science officer uniform.

After getting the correct uniform, without rank stripes on the sleeves, Brainy changed in the locked and barracked bathroom.

"I've already seen it all," Jim reminded him through the door.

"And you're not going to see any of it ever again!"

"I bet you said that about my seeing it the first time."

"You make it very hard not to kill you."

"I hear that a lot."

When Brainy stepped out of the room, Jim offered him a hair band.

"The least thing you can do is show off those hickeys I didn't give you."

With a blush, Brainy took the hair band.

"Why would you want me to put my hair up? You only tried to steal my hair band back at the academy."

"Tried and succeeded on several occasions," Jim smiled warmly, "just thought you'd like one of them back."

Blush increasing, Brainy pulled back his hair into a ponytail and tied it into the place with the hair band Jim had returned to him.

"Just so you know, I will be stealing that back by the end of the day," Jim quickly wrapped his arms around him and stole a quick, sweet, kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

12/23/10

Two chapter in one day? What is the world coming to?

Chapter 14

"There was no need to punch me," Jim grumbled as he walked down the hall with Brainy towards Bones's office.

"There's no need for over half of the things you do," Brainy stated, keeping his gaze on Jim's swelling cheek to keep him from seeing peoples' reactions to his attire. "And why are you still carrying around that female science officer's uniform?"

"I have my reasons."

Brainy rolled his eyes and dared to look around. It seemed that none of the officers they were passing noticed anything different. That, or they weren't going to make it known to their captain.

Suddenly, Jim was sprinting down the hall.

"Lunatic," Brainy chased after him.

When he caught up, he found Jim was actually chasing Gaila around and he found himself frowning.

"I'm not wearing that!" Gaila shouted.

"Come on, for me? Please?" Jim held his plea long and high pitched, sounding like a whiny child.

"I don't believe in the red shirt curse!"

"Tell that to Ensign Ricky!"

"Who?"

"Exactly!"

"You're such a child, Jimmy."

"Am not," Jim whined and pouted but then paused, trying to come up with something. He grinned. "Blue shirts are sexy!"

A small blush crept across Brainy's cheeks again; though he had a feeling he wasn't who Kirk was referring to.

Gaila stopped and smiled. "Okay!"

Just as the Orion girl grabbed the bottom of her dress, Uhura tackled her from the side, latching onto her wrists.

"Gaila, we've talked about this: no being naked in public!"

"But I have to change," Gaila struggled against her. "Besides, clothes are far too confining." She turned to Brainy. "Don't you agree, sweet pea?"

"No, don't call me 'sweet pea', and leave me out of this," Brainy crossed his arms across his chest.

"Clothes are a social human convention," Uhura argued, trying to force Gaila to let go of her dress.

"Then explain nudists," Gaila made a grab for Uhura's dress, frowning when she stepped back but kept a hold of her. "Not fair."

The two continued to struggle – Gaila trying to remove clothing and Uhura trying to keep both of them dressed. It only ended when Spock forced his way through the crowd and separated them.

"Spock," Jim made a big show of whining. "You never break up a girl fight!"

"I fail to see how allowing them to continue would accomplish anything," Spock raised an eyebrow at the captain as he released the girls on either side of him.

"It's not about accomplishing anything," Jim struggled to explain.

At first Gaila pouted, but then she smirked, focusing her attention on Jim until he noticed and turned to her. Then she suddenly shouted, "Fan service!" and flashed the crowd Spock's hairy chest and torso, delightfully pointing to the top of his happy trail.

As his own face heated up, Brainy noted so did the faces of much of the crowd, both male and female, including the captain – who appeared to be trying not to drool. Trying, but not succeeding.

"Ensign, I believe we need to have a discussion about inappropriate behavior towards your superior officers," Spock's voice held a hint of a unsaid 'again' as he tugged his shirt out of Gaila's grip and pulled it back into its proper place.

"It's always a pleasure, Commander," Gaila smiled.

It was then Spock spotted Brainy. He looked him over, then around the room before his eyes landed on Kirk.

Kirk whistled as he scratched the back of his head, subtly using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. It was probably a good thing Vulcan eyebrows could not kill.


	15. Chapter 15

12/24/10

Merry Christmas Eve!

Chapter 15

"Spock," Brainy called his attention, and then continued softly in Vulcan when the man turned to him. "Nothing happened. Kirk was actually helpful for once."

"I heard my name," Jim piped in. "Is he telling you how awesome I am?"

"In a manner of speaking," Spock said lowly to him before returning his attention to Brainy. "We shall discuss this further later."

It was very hard not to blush at the thought of talking about what had happened – with Spock, of all people – or even thinking about it, but Brainy nodded.

"There you are!" Lightning Lad flew over the crowd to him, taking Brainy by the shoulders. "Are you okay? What happened to your clothes? Do I have to kill someone? You're going to kill me, aren't you? I'm so sorry! Oh good, you still have your belt, at least."

Saturn Girl came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "He's alright, you can breathe now."

Taking in a deep breath, Lightning Lad regained some color in his face but didn't let go of Brainy's shoulders.

"I am fine," Brainy assured him.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"I never said that," Brainy smiled, making Lighting Lad let go of him.

Trying hard not to chuckle, Lightning Lad forced his face to be serious. "You kill me, and I'll come back to haunt you."

"That threat would be more effective on Bouncing Boy, given his superstitious nature, but also taking into consideration the fact that I was turned into a Jack-in-the-box by –"

"More like Brainy-in-the-box. Better yet, how about a _12__th__ level-know-it-all_, in-a-box?"

"– by a magical brat," Brainy pointedly looked at Lightning Lad when he said 'brat', "I shall concede that the endeavor would not be satisfactory if that is a possible, if improbable, result."

"Did you just call me a brat, _shrimp_?" Lightning Lad made a big show of towering over him.

"I hardly see what my height has to do with your juvenile behav-"

Lighting Lad grabbed Brainy, tucking the Coluan's head against his side, and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Juvenile this!"

"You are only proving my point," Brainy's voice was muffled as he elbowed the former leader, but didn't succeed in gaining his freedom.

"I'm going to ignore the reality of the situation and declare this a perfect opportunity to hug Brainy," Jim practically dove towards them.

If Spock had not grabbed the back of Jim's shirt and pulled him back, then Lightning Lad's foot would have landed straight in the middle of Jim's face as he shouted, "Stay back, pedophile!"

The captain's whine sounded like, 'not a pedophile' as Spock returned him to his feet. He turned to his first officer and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Spock."

Even from his awkward position Brainy could see that the tips of Spock's ears were, again, tinted green.

"Thank me by staying out of trouble, Captain."

"No promises," Jim winked before turning to Lightning Lad. "And how many times do I have to say that Brainy is technically an adult?"

Lightning Lad's hold on Brainy changed to protective. "Until you're dead."

"Trust me, you can't convince a protective big brother of anything," Saturn Girl smiled, almost fondly, at the red haired boy.

Turning red, Lightning Lad dropped Brainy. Brainy rolled away before Jim could step towards him, before standing and brushing himself off. "Lightning Lad is hardly my brother. We're not even the same species."

Saturn Girl smiled, "Well he's more brotherly then fatherly."

"Since you're obviously ignoring my 'not the same species' statement, he is not old enough to be my father," Brainy pointed out.

"In any case I'd be happy to walk you down the aisle, Brainy," Lightning Lad smiled in a way Brainy assumed was supposed to be charming.

"At our wedding," Jim quickly added in, ignoring Lightning Lad's glare.

"I'm a man you jackasses!" Brainy shouted.

For a moment everyone in the hallway just stared at him.

"Would you prefer Spock to walk you down the aisle?" Jim asked, in all seriousness.

It took all of Brainy's willpower not to strangle Jim on the spot.

"Could I do your hair?" Gaila asked, making Brainy scream. "Is that a no?"

"What are you guys doing to Brainy?" Superman asked as he approached, but stopped when he saw what Brainy was wearing. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I'm in hell," Brainy mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, attempting to will it all away.


	16. Chapter 16

12/25/10

MERRY CHRISTMAS MORNING!

Chapter 16

There were many things Brainy liked about Superman. There were, of course, the aesthetic qualities Superman possessed, such as his mesmerizing eyes and his warming smile. He could, of course, bring up the physical attributes that sometimes made it difficult to hide his desire and forced his steamed-up mind to focus on something else before that desire made itself known physically, but those weren't the qualities currently being presented.

No, at the moment Superman was showing his concern for people's wellbeing and his protective nature. Several times in the past Brainy had been the focus of those engrained traits and, acknowledged only to himself, quite enjoyed the attention. It almost made nearly dying – twice – and the other sorts of dangers they'd faced together worth it to briefly be in his arms, to touch and be touched with the past's hero's attentiveness focused solely on him.

There was also his farm boy charm; at least that's what Phantom Girl and Lightning Lad sometimes called it. With Lighting Lad it was often in mockery about how little he understood about the future with the 'charm' left out, and Phantom Girl usually used it to tease the caped boy about his shyness and good manners. In any case, Brainy found it quite endearing and took joy in putting him in situations where he would be surrounded by things he would be fascinated by, such as the huge machine that made muffins back in Metropolis. His wonder was no less amplified by everything that Starfleet had to offer, and he had been nothing but charming with the Starfleet officers they'd encountered. Though there seemed to be an edge to his politeness when it came to Spock for some reason, he understood all too well why it presented itself with Kirk.

Still, there were moments where Superman's naivety or, perhaps for lack of a better word or phrase, 'tendency to sometimes speak without thinking' made him an easy target for teasing.

Just like now, when Superman looked around at the others, then turned back to Brainy and asked, quite seriously, "Are they picking on you?"

Lightning Lad instantly burst out laughing, "Picking on him? What are we; in elementary school?"

A few of the surrounding ensigns chuckled, making Superman's face go slightly red and Brainy start planning revenge on their former leader.

"There is no need to cause yourself concern, Superman," Spock interjected. "No one has attempted to pick upon Querl, as rolling up his sleeves would prove."

The ensigns instantly stopped laughing, looking at their Commander in disbelief as Kirk joined Lightning Lad in laughing.

"Superman meant teasing Brainy, Mr. Spock, not pinching or plucking him," Jim suddenly smirked. "Though I wouldn't mind _plucking_ him, if you know what I mean?"

Despite Brainy's horrified face, Gaila giggled, "Oh Jimmy, you're so naughty. But perhaps he should be plucked by someone more experienced?"

Brainy instantly looked away when the Orion girl started to flutter her eyelashes at him.

"No one has more experience than me!" Jim protested.

"More gentle," Gaila quipped.

"More adventurous," Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

"More-"

"That's enough," shouted Lightning Lad. "No one is _plucking_ Brainy!"

"That's rather sad," Gaila pouted.

"This is a very disturbing conversation," Brainy muttered. "If I didn't fear it repeating I'd erase it from my memory banks."

Superman leaned in towards him and whispered, "What are they talking about?"

Unable to stop himself, Brainy smiled at him, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with at this point of time."

"When will it concern me?" Superman asked.

"I wish I could be the one to tell you but I somehow very highly doubt it," said Brainy, forcing his smile to stay up for Superman's sake.

Before Superman could question it Kirk turned to them and shouted, "Hey you two! Stop whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears!"

Both Brainy and Superman had red faces then, pointedly not looking at each other as they took a step apart.

"Good god man," Bones shouted as he walked up, looking at the captain. "What happened to your face?"

"Nearly forgot about that," Kirk said absently before dramatically whining, "Brainy punched me!"

"You probably deserved it," Bones muttered, getting out a hypo.

It took a while for Kirk to get treated, mostly due to his own whining and demands for a lollipop, but afterwards they headed to breakfast where the rest of the Legionnaires were waiting.

"I was starting to think you got lost," Triplicate Girl admitted.

"Or you were waiting for Lightning Lad to stop primping in the mirror," Phantom Girl smirked at said boy.

"Wouldn't that be a more accurate description of you, your highness?" Lightning Lad mocked back.

"Hey, it takes a lot of work to be this beautiful," Phantom Girl jokingly did a hair flip and blew a couple of kisses to some blushing ensigns that ran away when Timber Wolf looked at them.

"Brainy, what happened to your clothes?" asked Triplicate Girl.

"Do we all get Starfleet uniforms?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"My clothes needed to be repaired, no, I will not tell you why, and if you want a set all you have to do is get someone to replicate them for you," said Brainy, going to the food line before anyone could ask him anything further.

Superman followed him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Superman," Brainy smiled at him, "Thank you for your concern."

"But why didn't you come to lunch or dinner yesterday?" asked Superman, worry still evident in his voice as they grabbed food and drinks.

Brainy could not stop himself from blushing. "It's complicated and embarrassing…"

"But you're alright?"

"Yes, thankfully nothing damaging came from it."

"Good, I'd hate to think something bad happened to you and I wasn't there to help," Superman smiled at him, unsure why Brainy started to blush more.

As they headed back to the table a young, vaguely familiar looking, red shirted ensign bumped into Superman, making him spill his drink.

"I'm so sorry," the ensign quickly apologized before offering him a glass of the same drink he had just gotten. "Here, take mine."

"Thanks but that's not necessary, I can get a new one," said Superman but took it when the ensign insisted and went to get something to clean the mess up. "I'm glad everyone seems to be on better footing with each other since that fight yesterday."

"He may have not been part of it, though he does look familiar," said Brainy as they sat down with the others.

"There's so many of them, how can you tell them apart?" asked Timber Wolf.

"You not good with faces Mr. Wolf?" asked Chekov.

"Not unless I have a name to go with it," admitted Timber Wolf. "And it's Timber Wolf, drop the 'Mister'."

"I shall try, Sir," said Chekov.

As the conversation continued, Superman was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, his head beginning to swim. He tried to drink more of his juice to clear it but it only seemed to get worse.

"Superman," Brainy's voice barely made it to him through the haze. "Are you al-"

Brainy didn't get to finish. Superman passed out into his food, spilling his drink which revealed a green ice cube.


	17. Chapter 17

12/25/10

Merry Christmas Evening!

Chapter 17

Superman had never been sick before, only ever having felt any sort of weakness when it came to magic and a red sun, but he imagined this was what dying felt like. It was like all of his muscles were clenching uncontrollably, trying to break his own bones and crush his organs, not relaxing enough to give him full lung capacity until he felt so hot he thought someone must have catapulted him into the sun. Despite the heat, it allowed him to sleep without thinking he wouldn't be waking up again.

He wasn't sure over what span of time it was, but he recalled waking up several times. Or at least he thought he woke up. He couldn't tell because all he could see was blurry green and purple, but he recalled something cool being pressed to his forehead while the rest of him felt so hot.

There were other times when he could have sworn he was holding something against his chest. Something he desperately wanted to hold on to that wouldn't be there the next time he thought he was awake. When Superman was able to wake up and know that he was awake, he found out what that thing was – or rather, who it was.

Though, to be honest, that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The first thing was a breeze coming in through an open window that gently caressed his face. For a moment he thought he was back in his room in Smallville, but his mind slowly reminded him that he was in the future and he became confused: there couldn't be a breeze from an open window on a star ship.

His eyes resisted opening, almost feeling like his skin tried to grow over his lids to seal them shut. They felt crusty and raw when they finally opened, their vision blurry as they first tried to survey the room he was in.

It was a room in shades of brown, or at least it appeared so in the darkness that night had brought, the stars visible through the open window of the building he was in. The covers of the bed he was in were light though he could feel that the air was hot around him. But he could also feel his body starting to adjust with the aid of his powers starting to return to him.

As everything was making its way back to proper functioning order, Clark realized that he was holding something in his arms. As he gave a soft experimental squeeze, getting a sigh in return, he found it to be a person.

Blond hair was the first thing he noticed when he looked down, his eyes soon focusing on the green skin of his bedmate. His lips twitched when he realized that it was Brainy beside him and in his arms.

Brainy was lying on top of the covers though, wearing what looked like a baggy brown shirt that barely made it past his hips. Heat ran quickly through Clark's body when he realized he couldn't tell if Brainy was wearing small black pajama shorts or if those were his underwear peeking out from under the shirt.

Since Clark couldn't be sure of which it was, he attempted to pull the shirt down a little to cover them, noticing that Brainy's legs and feet were bare; the first time he had seen them as such. Knowing full well that Brainy's legs would be green, Clark noted that his legs were differently shaped then most humanoids. His legs got thicker from the knee down, as he knew from seeing him in his normal attire, instead of having a calf that then slimmed down to a bare ankle. Instead his ankle, or whatever served as one, seemed shielded by his thicker leg that rounded off to have his foot beneath. He couldn't see much of his feet from this angle but he could see Brainy's toes had lines on them like his fingers did.

Having been so distracted by looking at Brainy, Clark's mind finally brought it to his attention that he didn't know where he was, how he had gotten there, what happened to him or why Brainy was there lying next to him.

_Who cares why? He's here as long as he stays_, another part of Clark's mind said, bringing Clark's arm back up to rest around the smaller boy.

_He would probably like to know that you're alright_, the first part of Clark's mind argued, his hand coming up to rest on the Coluan's shoulder.

_Let him sleep; it can wait for the morning_, the second part reassured, and Clark agreed, flipping what he could of the blanket behind Brainy over him before returning his arm to hold him and leaving it there.

It didn't take long for Clark to fall back asleep, knowing that Brainy was there.

It was odd to think of Superman as a sleep cuddler, but for the last week Brainy had woken up pressed against the Man of Steel's chest and wrapped in his arms. Not that Brainy was complaining; it had just been unexpected.

Of course, someone trying to poison Superman had been unexpected as well.

Apparently, the ensign that had 'accidentally' bumped into Superman and had given him his drink was indeed part of the fight that first morning on the Enterprise. He wanted to get back at the Legion for getting everyone punished by giving Superman a 'stomach ache', having no clue that that the ground-up kryptonite he froze in some water would have such a strong effect on him.

Spock led the investigative team that gathered evidence, and eventually sent him off on another Federation Starship to take him back to Earth for his hearing. This was done mostly to keep Kirk from strangling him; which he actually attempted twice for endangering one of history's greatest heroes, and thus history itself.

"We don't need to reboot this timeline, _again_," Kirk had shouted but wouldn't explain, especially when he muttered about needing to talk to 'some old Vulcan' to get some notes.

They had arrived on New Vulcan the next day, the others working with the Enterprise crew to set things up for the colony as Brainy stayed by Superman's side to take care of him. He closely monitored the progression of the radiation poisoning, working on putting it in recession, sometimes managing to get Clark to eat and drink on the rare occasions he was awake and alert enough to do as he was told.

After talking to Ambassador Sarek, Brainy had had Clark moved down to the colony, into what he imagined was a very nice room by Vulcan standards, to help Clark sweat out the poisoning – New Vulcan being much hotter than the personal quarters or sick bay would allow.

When no one was checking in on them, Brainy would put on gloves and gently dab Clark's face and forehead with a wet cloth, since it seemed to bring the Kryptonian some comfort in his feverish state. Though Clark was asleep, the gloves were a safety measure against activating his scent. Even though he didn't know if the Coluan scent would allure non-Coluans, it was one thing he definitely didn't want to test; especially not on an incoherent Kryptonian whose super strength kicked in and out whenever it pleased, along with his other powers. As demonstrated when Clark had sneezed and covered the ceiling with ice.

The first night Brainy slept next to Clark, it was purely by accident. He was sitting on the bed next to him and simply fell asleep, possibly due to not sleeping since Clark had been poisoned. His reaction to waking up with Clark's arms around him was probably what Phantom Girl would have referred to as 'priceless'.

The next night, Brainy felt himself starting to grow tired and fully intended on going to the room next door which Sarek had arranged for him to rest in. But Clark, having other ideas – even in his sleep – had reached out and grabbed Brainy's leg. If it hadn't been for the flight ring, Brainy would have landed face first on the floor. He stayed the night again, if only to keep his leg from being pulled off.

After the second night of nearly getting injured when he attempted to leave, Brainy moved his things into Clark's room, deciding it wasn't worth the effort for the possibility of getting hurt. Plus, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he rather liked sleeping next to Clark, though he wasn't about to indulge himself by going underneath the covers with him.

When he woke up that following morning, he immediately noticed there was something different. There were covers pulled over him and Clark's arms were around him over the blankets. Logically, that meant Clark had to have been the one to pull the covers over him. But when had he woken up coherent enough to think of that?

More importantly, what did he think when he saw Brainy sleeping next to him?

Clark woke up when Brainy tried to pull away, subconsciously pulling him closer as his mind again had to wait a few moments to piece everything together.

"…Brainy?"

"Ah, good morning, Superman," Brainy hoped he wasn't blushing too much.

"…What happened?"

As Brainy explained, they stayed lying together in bed, Clark's arms around the younger boy as if the act of being in such a way together was completely natural.

In his explanations, Brainy left out what Superman had been poisoned with and, just as he was finishing, the door swung open and Kirk came in with a tray of food.

"Hey Brainy, are you hungry? I brought you some-"

Jim stopped when he saw them, staring open mouthed as both boys blushed.

"Brainy," Jim said slowly, then struck a dramatic pose, or dramatic as he could manage with a food tray in his hands. "How could you? I thought what we had was special!"


	18. Chapter 18

01/27/11

I feel sick and I'm trying to apologize to someone who is mad at me on dA. Enjoy this out of season chapter.

Chapter 18

"I don't know what parallel universe you live in, but we've never had anything, let alone something _special_," Brainy frowned at the captain – he almost wanted to cuddle up to Clark for the bonus of annoying Kirk, but regretfully sat up instead, showing his pajama shirt to be a dark purple rather than the brown Clark thought it had been last night. He kept the blanket around his waist, not wanting to give Kirk the satisfaction of seeing his bare legs.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," Kirk pouted.

"Christmas Eve," Clark moved to sit up but then laid back down, his head not liking the elevation change. "I've been asleep for that long?"

"Yes," Brainy wanted to pat Clark's hair, as he had while Clark looked distressed in his sleep, but didn't feel like he could now with him awake, let alone in front of Kirk. "Do you think you can eat something?"

Clark was silent as he thought it over, "My stomach seems to think so."

Actually smiling, Kirk walked over to the bed and gave them the tray, which had enough food on it for three people.

"Here, you share the romantic Christmas Eve breakfast I planned with Brainy while you were out of my way," he smiled more when both boys blushed at his wink. "I'll go join Spock for breakfast before he runs off to the labs." He turned to Brainy. "He said he would like you to drop by and get your opinion if you can pry yourself away from your devoted nurse duties."

"Kirk," Brainy silently warned him.

"Sorry, already picturing you in an old fashioned nurse outfit; little red cross hat and everything," Jim sighed.

"Kirk, you couldn't get me to wear the female Starfleet uniform, what makes you think I'd wear that archaic outfit?"

"I'm very persistent?"

"Leave."

"Fine, fine," Jim put his hands up as he headed for the door. "By the way, when you cuddle up with someone, you're supposed to be under the covers with them." He ran out the door before Brainy could throw his pillow at him.

After putting the pillow back in its proper place, Brainy turned to Clark.

"If I somehow get sick during this trip, don't let him near me."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave your side," Clark smiled, it growing as he saw Brainy's cheeks darken. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Not responding, Brainy, with great care, helped Clark sit up and tucked the pillow behind his back to keep him propped up.

"You shouldn't have gotten sick to begin with," Brainy said softly.

"You're not the one who poisoned me," Clark reminded him, unable to recall when scrambled eggs had ever tasted so heavenly.

"But I had been there during the fight with some of the crew, I knew some of them wouldn't have taken it lying down. I knew that Ensign looked familiar, I shouldn't have let you take his glass," Brainy stared down at the bed, clenching the blanket. "You could have died."

Though he hadn't considered that possibility, Clark shook his head. "I doubt that."

"But-" Brainy tried to protest, looking up – but stopped when Clark pressed a finger to his lips, unable to keep himself from blushing.

"I'm no expert on time travel but I don't think Superman would have a museum in this time if I died before I took on that role in my time," Clark smiled reassuringly, blushing when he realized he left his finger on Brainy's lip probably longer then he should have and pulled back.

"Time is… complicated," was all Brainy managed to say.

Silence filled the room, Clark putting a plate of food on Brainy's lap and nudged it when he didn't start eating right away.

The more Clark ate, the better the felt, unable to keep himself from telling Brainy that bacon was officially his new favorite food and orange juice was his new ambrosia. It sounded silly once it left his mouth but he liked that it made Brainy smile. With the mood lightened, Brainy told Clark what the others had been doing while he was asleep; many of them coming in to check in him during the day, with Saturn Girl usually the one bringing them food along with some Vulcan nurses.

"Phantom Girl will be relieved you didn't sleep through the Christmas party tonight," Brainy continued. "Though she did threaten to dress you as an elf and prop you up there."

It was then Clark realized he was only wearing underwear. He was sitting up, bare chested, in bed, sorta, with Brainy, only in his underwear. Had Brainy seen how nearly naked he was? Who undressed him to begin with?

"I wouldn't have let her," Brainy misread Clark's worried expression and smiled. "You'd be a better Santa anyway; a Super Santa in fact."

Thankful that he hadn't been drinking anything, Clark busted out laughing. It hurt his sides a little but he wouldn't have traded this moment for anything in the world.

When they were done eating Clark tried to get out of the bed but Brainy held onto his arm.

"I would rather you stay in bed a bit longer."

"But it's Christmas Eve," Clark tried not to whine. "Plus I, really, really, want to shower."

"A shower can wait until this afternoon, besides there's nothing for you to do until the party and that isn't until dinnertime," Brainy pointed out, gathering the plates and putting them back onto the tray, putting it onto the end table for the time being.

"But I've been in bed for days, I'm bored."

"You were sleeping; you didn't have enough consciousness to be bored."

"I hate to use this against you, Brainy, but if I want to leave the bed, you can't stop me."

Brainy raised his hairless eyebrow in the way he always did when Lightning Lad said something he was about to regret.

"Is that so?" Brainy asked, his voice giving him fair warning.

Clark almost backed down, but crossed his arms in determination. "That is so."

"Very well then," Brainy smiled, "challenge accepted."

Not sure what to make of it, Clark moved to get up but froze when Brainy suddenly moved to sit in his lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from getting out of bed," Brainy smirked.

"I could just take you off my lap you know," Clark vaguely wondered why he would want to.

"But you won't," Brainy stated. "Your powers have not fully come back yet so you may not be able to lift me, and you're not the type to push someone, especially when it could result in my falling off the bed and getting hurt."

"You can fly," Clark half argued.

"Let's just say I'd conveniently forget that fact to teach you a lesson."

"You wouldn't just let yourself get hurt."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Brainy's smile was practically that of a smug cat now.

Part of Clark wanted to surrender; it really wasn't so bad to have Brainy on his lap after all, but the rest of him didn't want to give in. Maybe he could roll, moving Brainy onto the bed as he rolled out?

Without thinking that plan through, Clark tilted forward, sliding Brainy off his lap but not noticing that Brainy's arms had wrapped around his neck to keep from falling over before he tried to roll away. Brainy's hold pulled him back and he nearly landed on top of Brainy, their faces very close.

If either of them moved even an inch closer, they would be kissing.


	19. Chapter 19

07/11/11

I still don't have a Beta-Reader so I apologize for all mistakes.

Written for 44NTW44 on deviant art for her birthday.

Plus we could all use a little Christmas in July. ;3

Chapter 19

Though he would never admit it, Brainy had fantasized about moments like this. Something accidental, or a lab explosion made to look like an accident, would force them close together. Superman would wrap his arms around Brainy to protect him from it and when it passed they would look at each other and then the coluan's mind would either force itself away from such unproductive thoughts or make it something weird to avoid what he really wanted it to be.

Now it was like Brainy's mind had ran away from himself. He kept trying to end the runaway train of his daydream but the situation did not change. His back was still pressed back against the bed by Clark's weight on top of him. The position made it slightly harder to breathe, despite the fact that Clark's torso wasn't completely on top of him, the kryptonian slightly propped up by his elbows on either side of the coluan. But even when adding the hindered breathing with the increase heart rate, core body temperature increase and his hands uncooperatively holding onto Clark's night shirt, it was not unpleasant; in fact it was something Brainy couldn't quite describe but still liked in a frightening way.

Clark's breath beating against Brainy's lips made them tingle. The Coluans licked them in an attempt to ride himself of the sensation but it only increased it. He could almost feel them start to pound with his heart beat when Clark imitated the motion. His teeth nibbled on his lower lip at the slight glisten on the other boy's lips. He wanted to-

"Brainiac Five," Spock's voice was suddenly Brainy's least favorite sound in existence but a godsend when the train came to the halt at the noise. He could only be thankful that the Vulcan was knocking at the door rather then just coming in as Kirk had. "The Captain informed me that Superman has awakened and you're free to join me in the labs this afternoon."

The question on the other side of the door didn't tare Clark's gaze away from Brainy, nor did it change the fact that the Coluan was still in only a night shirt.

Almost painfully, Brainy unclenched Clark's shirt and allowed his hands to slip from around Clark's neck onto his broad shoulders. He swallowed before turning towards the door.

"Y-Yes," Brainy almost croaked. "I can be there in an hour."

"Very well, I shall await for you there," Spock replied, soon followed by the sound of his retreating footsteps. They echoed so loudly in the empty hallway it was a wonder neither of the room's occupants heard them approach.

It was hard but Brainy ignored how fast his heart was pounding and managed to look at Clark, or rather his nose. "I should go."

Still, Clark didn't move.

"Brainy, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Brainy insisted, ignoring the sudden desire to clench his eyes shut and hide under the covers on the bed of the room next door. "Just stay in bed and I'll see you at the Christmas Party tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve," Clark's voice was soft, inviting and all so tempting. "Can't you and Spock take the day off?"

"I already said I'd go. We can talk tonight after the party, I promise," Brainy lied while looking at the older hero's forehead.

There was hesitation but Clark sighed and nodded, "Alright but I'll chase you down later if I have to."

The 21st century hero had yet to learn how good a Brainiac was at hiding.

After dressing and remembering how to breathe Brainy met Spock in the labs, going over some of the Vulcan attempts to recreate their home world on their new colony with him and many Vulcan and Federation scientists. Much of the work was on how to recreate plants and animals there wasn't time to grab samples of from the exploding planet but as luck would have it there were such sample inexistence in Science Museums, Science Stations and with Vulcans who had been in other parts of the galaxy on business or diplomatic trips, not knowing that when they left they would never be returning to their home.

"The problem with the samples we have is the lack of variety," a Federation Scientist pointed out to Brainy. "That is especially the case with the animals."

"Earth had a similar problem in their ancient zoo systems," a Vulcan Scientist didn't look at the rest of the group as she spoke, preferring to keep her eyes on her work. "Only we don't have the option of asking another zoo for assistance in breeding our animals."

"Have you considered Cloning?" Spock questioned.

"The process would weaken the DNA too much. Anything we cloned wouldn't be able to breed on their own so we would have to keep cloning until the DNA was too unstable to do anything with," the Vulcan Scientist dismissed him.

"Then you'll have to strengthen it with another DNA," Brainy turned to the Federation Science officer who kindly moved aside to give Coluan access to his computer. He brought up several Vulcan animals to examine their genetic profiles "There are numerous off world species similar to your own animals or can be combined with several DNAs to be a proper match. It would make it a new combination of DNA rather then a copy so it's probably as close to natural breeding as we can get until you have a bigger variety then."

It was then the Vulcan Scientist turned to Brainy, eyes slightly narrowed.

"They would not be Vulcan animals."

"They wouldn't be the same as before but they would still be Vulcan in origin," Brainy frowned at her. "You're going to have to adapt if you're going to survive."

"Survival means nothing if it means tarnishing who we are," the Vulcan woman snapped, now glaring at him.

"Calm yourself, you are letting your emotions get the best of you," Spock evenly spoke to her.

"You just love this, don't you, you half human freak?" she practically screeched at him. "Much of the next generation is going to be like you if we want to survive. Half something else, half missing, crossbreeding until there's nothing Vulcan left. I won't stand for it! I can't make an abomination like y-"

"Finish that sentence and I can guarantee you won't have to worry about _breeding_ with anyone," Brainy spoke darkly, his arm twitching with the desire to shift into an arm canon and rid her of her snarling face.

The woman stomped away in a good imitation of a spoiled child without so much at looking at any one of them.

"What bee got into her bonnet?" said the Federation Scientist, though Brainy wasn't quite sure if that was how the saying went. He had too many murderous thoughts to care at the moment.

"It is alright Brainiac Five," Spock placed a hand on the Coluan's shoulder. "It has been hard on many Vulcans to keep control of ourselves, what with our mental anchors within our home world gone."

"I don't care, she shouldn't think that," Brainy pointed toward her path of retreat. "Being half human doesn't make you any less Vulcan. You-"

"Very fortunate to have a friend who gets so passionate on my behalf," Spock gave Brainy's shoulder a squeeze before releasing it. "But that does not help the situation at hand. Let us get to work."

Work made Brainy put his anger to the back of his mind, though even in the back of his mind he thought of what he would do if he ever saw that woman again. With Spock they made a presentation of Brainy's idea to the council, showed it to them for approval and began work upon it. Spock gathered several of his Science officers to compile a data base of what animals would be the best genetic matches to the Vulcan animals they needed while Brainy began to build the machine.

They worked in companionable silence, no one saying anything unless needed. The machine was almost finished when an Ensign attempted idle chit chat, wondering out loud how the Christmas party was going. As Spock dismissed his team to enjoy themselves, Brainy paused in his own work. He had said he would be there as well.

"Would you like to attend the party as well, Querl?" Spock asked, calling forth the Coluan's attention to him.

"I said I would be there but I'm unsure I want to go," Brainy admitted, enjoying how easy it was to talk to Spock. He never felt the need to hold back from him, seeing as how intelligent the Vulcan was and how he understood, as Brainy did, what it meant to be an outsider even when among your own people.

"I understand that sort of obligation all too well," Spock walked towards him. "But in the end it is better to go, if only to avoid being forced to listen to the Captain recite all the things we missed."

A small chuckle escaped Brainy, "I suppose you're right."

Together they began the clean up of the tools but something seemed off. A quick scan of the machine showed that the chemicals that would run the machine were leaking from its tube, right onto the power source.

With a curse Brainy knocked the tools out of both of their holds, not even noticing that he had cut his own hand and Spock's arm in the process.

"Querl, what-" Spock began but his eyes widened, probably seeing what Brainy had just saw. Suddenly he grabbed Brainy, and rushed for the door but it was too late to escape, the machine exploded.

Though Brainy had managed to activate his belt to shield them from the explosion, the force of it still blasted the protective bubble away with them inside of it. Brainy hit his head rather hard against the far wall, as must have Spock for he was unconscious when he crumpled to the ground.

In the last moments of Brainy's consciousness he thought he heard someone crying.


	20. Chapter 20

07/12/11

The Christmas Plot bunny has got a hold of me! ... OMGAWD IT'S RABID! !

Chapter 20

The next thing Brainy saw was a bright white light. Though he knew the fairytales associated with such a light, he didn't give them any merit. He simply blinked and soon he saw Doctor McCoy standing over him with a little flashlight, having been examining him before he came too.

"You're awake," Bones stated, continuing with his work as if it didn't matter either away. "Mr. Spock beat you to consciousness about a minute ago."

"Give the Vulcan a prize," Brainy grumbled, wanting to smack the doctors hands away but knew if he did he would be getting the same treatment Kirk did on a regular basis. It was wiser to just let the man do his job.

"Oh he already got one; the same one as you're going to get," Bones jabbed a hypno spray into Brainy's neck without mercy, only seeming to smile when Brainy let out a color string of curses. "You both deserve it after making not one but three groups worry them selves shitless." He looked over at Spock. "Or should it be two groups since Vulcan's "don't worry"?"

"We didn't blow up a day's work on purpose," Brainy grumbled, sitting up on the hospital bed, still down on the Vulcan colony rather then on the Enterprise. He rubbed his neck in annoyance, those things weren't supposed to sting like a-

"The good doctor doesn't understand how unstable Chemical X can be," Spock inputted, sitting still with his arm out so Nurse Chapel could treat his arm.

"Why does 'good doctor' always sound so damn sarcastic out of that mouth of yours?" Bones glared at his taller patient.

"That wasn't my intent Doctor," Spock's expression did not change.

"Sure it wasn't," Bones snarled. "You-"

"The next person who swears is spending the night in the brig!" Kirk shouted from a connecting room. "Innocent ears can hear you, you know!"

"I somehow doubt you've ever been innocent Kirk," Brainy shouted back.

At this, Bone chuckled but it seemed forced, "He doesn't mean himself kid." He directed Spock and Brainy to follow him to the room

The room was filled with the Legion, a few Enterprise senior staff and an older Vulcan that looked similar to Spock all standing around Kirk in a chair. Though it wasn't Kirk they were looking at. It was the small bundle in Kirk's arms, the green infant wearing a blue onsie, wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket, sleepily drinking from the bottle Kirk was holding for him.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Bones handed Spock and Brainy cigars.

When Brainy opened his eyes again he was looking up at Superman, who was holding him in a way that told him he had just been unconscious.

"Am I still dreaming?" Brainy felt stupid for asking the moment it left his mouth but he blamed the entire head trauma thing for it.

Superman didn't look like he wanted to answer. Instead he helped Brainy sit up so he could see Kirk hand the infant over to Spock, the Captain giving Spock numerous instructions on how to hold the child, despite his second in command's narrowed look at him that told him that Vulcan knew exactly what he was doing.

A child between Brainy and Spock; how was it possible?

Almost instantly Brainy noticed the treated cut on his hand and the one on Spock's arm that Nurse Chapel had just taken care of in front of him. They had both bled, however little, near the machine before it exploded. How could it have done something so complicated in such a little amount of time without being prompted to do so? How did the child survive the explosion?

Sprock, what were they supposed to do with it now?

The elder Vulcan, now recognizable as Spock's father Ambassador Sarek, broke Brainy's thoughts by speaking to his son.

"I was not expecting to become a grandfather but it is good to be proven wrong, even with the child's unusual circumstances. What will you name him?"

"I believe that's something I should discuss with the child's other father," Spock turned to Brainy.

Suddenly the Coluan felt like the room was much smaller. Everyone was staring at him now. He could still feel Superman's arms holding him up.

Oh Sprock, Superman…

"No!" Brainy found himself shouting as he sprang to his feet. "I can't be anyone's father! I- I can't!"

Not waiting for orders, Brainy's feet turned and ran from the room. He was almost grateful that Saturn Girl kept the others from going after him, his heart giving a lurch when he heard the baby start to cry but he couldn't bring himself to turn around.

It was too hot on the Vulcan colony to run very far. Brainy nearly plopped down on some stones at the edge of what looked like a plot for a future garden. The dust and heat filled the Coluan's lungs but he couldn't quite move from that spot; for once he didn't want to think about anything.

But a Coluan's mind does not work that way. It continued to go over what happened again and again, how it could have been prevented. No conclusions could be made though because the thoughts kept being side tracked by the baby's sleeping face or flashes of a retreating blonde woman.

"Brainiac Five?" a familiar voice called but it was different, aged.

Slowly Brainy turned to the voice and saw an older Vulcan man, again very similar in appearance to Spock but Brainy had just seen Spock's father. Was this man some sort of uncle or cousin?

The older Vulcan smiled in a very warm, un-Vulcan sort of way.

"Ah it is you," he said, walking towards Brainy. "It's been so long since," he paused, shook his head at himself and sat beside him as if they have known each other for years. "How do you like my garden?"

It took Brainy a moment to realize he'd been asked a question, "You're garden?"

This time the older Vulcan nodded, "I know it doesn't look like much right now but soon it'll have carrots and potatoes and-"

"Earth vegetables?" Brainy couldn't stop himself. After that woman from earlier he never would have imagined a Vulcan elder wanting anything but Vulcan anything.

"Everyone is so obsessed with recreating Vulcan they're forgetting about variety," the older Vulcan almost frowned. "I wanted to plant some flowers but I thought something practical would be easier to start with, though this place could use something to look at."

All around them were buildings. Not even a tree anywhere you looked.

"I suppose you're right," Brainy found himself saying. It was oddly nice to be talking with this stranger, something about him very calming and familiar.

"I heard about the explosion," the older Vulcan looked concerned now. "You were not hurt, were you?"

"No," Brainy said automatically. "Spock and I were both unharmed."

"Until the good doctor got his hands on you, am I correct?" there was a twinkle in the older man's eye as he said it. It was just like-

"Spock?" Brainy stared at him.

With a chuckle, the elder Spock smiled, "I should have known I could not have fooled that 12th level intelligence."

"How?" Brainy almost felt foolish for asking it but he could not pretend that the question was not burning within him.

Older Spock smiled, "You know the official story, and this is the true story."

As the aged version of his friend explained, Brainy found himself calming down to sound of his voice and let himself get lost in the tale, if only for a moment.


	21. Chapter 21

07/13/11

The rabbit keeps humping my leg...

Chapter 21

Spock Prime told the story with great detail, going into side stories and tangents whenever he could, for it was calming the young Coluan down from whatever it was he had so frantically ran to the garden about. After a bit he wasn't sure if Brainy was even taken in any of the words anymore; simply listening to the sound of his voice. It took much effort not to ruffle the distressed Coluan's hair or hug him close until Brainy was too annoyed with him to worry about anything else, the second one taken from a page out of Kirk's handbook.

Even in his old age, Spock Prime could remember his days at the academy. He recalled meeting the Coluan, then only six years his junior, and developing a great admiration for him as they became friends. Though now, with hindsight, he could admit that it was very much a crush on the young genius but this was before Jim's Kobayashi Maru and the Enterprise and before the Legion's visit to the past. Even if Querl had ever felt anything for him then, both of their hearts had changed after those events, though neither of them had readily admitted it.

Soon enough the story ended and it was time to bring his young friend back to reality with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That explains what brings me here, now it's your turn."

The Coluan was silent for so long the elder Vulcan began to think that Brainy was refusing to tell him. But, slowly, Brainy did speak.

"You and I, um, have a child together."

That was, sincerely, the last thing Spock Prime expected.

It was his turn to listen to a true tall tale and by the end Spock Prime couldn't help but wonder what was going through his younger self's mind. Given his unique heritage there was an obscenely low percentage of him ever being able to have children. He had grown expecting to never be a father. Then to suddenly be one with a younger male who he "greatly admired" without even the time to adjust that most father's had during their partner's pregnancy. He was sure his younger self was taken it with a visual stride but internally just as panicked about it as Brainy appeared.

But this was definitely not the time to dwell on his younger self, especially not with Querl sitting in front of him looking like he could have a panic attack if the silence lasted any longer.

"Fascinating," was nearly a reflex on Spock Prime's tongue. "I know you are young Brainaic Five but why do you think you would not make a good father?"

As those magenta eyes gazed off in fragmented memory, Spock Prime thought of who he knew the Coluan was thinking of; Brainiac Four, his mother. He knew that she had abandoned the fifth Brainiac at such a young age that he could barely recall her, as any other child never would have even a vague notion of their mother. He knew of how Querl was raised, without affection or much physical contact. He knew of the hurts Querl's mother was likely to inflict on him again in this world's future as she had in Spock Prime's world's past.

The realization made Spock Prime want to hide Querl away, never wanting him to have to face what had hurt the first Querl he knew so deeply. But he knew he could no more do that then he could have returned to the Enterprise with the young Jim, to explain to his younger self that James Tiberius Kirk was destined to be captain and his younger self by his side. This world was not his to shape as he saw fit.

Instead he pulled Querl close in a little half hug; so simple by human standards, practically only between married partners amongst their people but it was what his friend needed and he was never one to truly deny him anything.

"You are not your Mother, Querl," Spock Prime assured softly. "Nor are you the so called Guardians that raised you. The very fact that you care whether or not you'd be a bad parent is proof enough of that."

After 3.26 seconds, Brainy rested his head on Spock Prime's shoulder and said something that suspiciously sounded like a "thank you".

"So, what do you plan to do about the mother of your child?" Jim asked; remaining with the others, seeing as he didn't want risk Saturn Girl's threat of nightmares until his years matched his shirt for going after the freaking out Coluan. He didn't want to know what Saturn Girl thought would scare him. Those ponderings alone were almost enough to give him nightmares.

"Brainiac Five is no more our child's mother then you are 'uncle Jim'," Spock scolded him, watching his father hold his rather unexpected 'bundle of joy', seeming to be testing his eyesight by moving his finger back and forth in the line of the baby's vision for him to follow.

Along with Brainiac Five's green skin, the infant also inherited the Coluan's magenta eyes; though having typical humanoid irises and pupils like his Vulcan father. The unnamed child also had Vulcan ears and a small tuff of black hair. He was, what the woman kept squealing, rather adorable.

"But 'Uncle Jim' would be so awesome," Kirk almost whined. "And you should do the honorable thing and marry him; it's hard to be a single mother in any time or place you know."

It was hard not to smile at Superman's horrified expression at Kirk's suggestion. He could see why Lightning Lad and villains in the past liked to give the Kryptonian a hard time; it was just too much fun, especially when it came to the obvious crush the super had one the genius.

He couldn't resist poking the bear some more, "But don't worry; it can be a platonic marriage. I'll take care of all of Brainy's _needs_."

This, combined with Superman's dropped jaw, made Phantom Girl giggle and Saturn Girl shoot him a sour look. Maybe he was going to get those nightmares after all.

"Captain," Spock's voice almost sounded like a warning.

"What? Would you rather I took care of your needs?" it slipped out of Kirk's mouth before he could stop it. He internally cursed, cursing louder in his mind when everyone in the room, minus the infant, started to stare at him. That everyone included-

"Oh God, I just mock hit on you in front of your father," Kirk half screeched in horror, trying to save face by putting the 'mock' in there, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"We have that option?" Bones crossed his arms in a completely unhelpful way.

"Just for that I'm going to hog all the kisses from the bride," Kirk stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"What bride would that be?" Brainy asked from the doorway, Spock Prime standing beside him.

Jim wasted no time focusing on his new target, "You of course! Shot gun wedding and all that."

"I believe the moment for a 'shot gun' wedding has passed, Jim," Spock Prime said almost fondly.

Spotting the elder Vulcan, Jim turned pale. He looked at Spock Prime, then at Spock, Spock Prime, Spock, Prime, Spock- "Unholy Sprock?"

"Hey weren't you the one yelling about no cursing in front of the baby earlier," Bouncing Boy asked, having not the faintest clue why the Captain was freaking out.

Ignoring him, Jim tried to push Spock Prime out of the room.

"Sorry, visitation rights are limited to friends and family right now! I'll tell you about all the cute things the baby did later and-"

"Captain," Spock interrupted, "It is alright; I have met my alternate timeline counterpart before."

"You said things would go BOOM if you two met," Jim pointed an accusing finger at the elder Spock.

"I exaggerated," Spock Prime smiled.

"Now you tell me," Kirk grumbled and rubbed his face.

"You have an alternate time what now?" Lightning Lad stared at the two Spocks, scratching over his scar.

"I told the story already once today; perhaps another time," Spock Prime strode into the room and towards his younger father. They nodded to each other, a silent understanding neither had dared to break yet, and Sarek handed the infant over to his older son.

The child looked at Spock Prime as the elder Vulcan smiled at him.

"A miraculous child," the older Spock rocked the child gently. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Jesus Junior," Phantom Girl stated.

"What in the universe makes you think that's a suitable name for my child," Brainy glared at her.

"Yeah, James Junior would be so much better," Jim nodded.

"Kirk-"

"Well it's just like the myth Christmas is based one; a miracle baby born on Christmas Day."

"It was Christmas Eve."

"Oh man, Santa is going to have a hard time topping this one next year."

"Kirk-"

"And not one but both parents are virgins!"

"Phantom Girl!"

"What makes you think Spock is a virgin?"

"Captain, that is not for your or Phantom Girl to discuss."

"But I want to know!"

"Spock and I are not naming our son Jesus, James, 'Hey Zeus' or any other sort of Junior!"

"Hey Zeus?"

"'Hey Zeus' is another, if not mocking, way of saying Jesus."

"Oh, thanks Mr. Spock. Hey, my name was surrounded by holy guys in that sentence; does that make me-"

"No Kirk; just no."

The warm chuckle of Spock Prime broke up the argument, coming between them as he walked towards Brainy and held the child out to him.

At first Brainy just stared at the infant. He looked up at Spock Prime before raising his arms to accept the child.

Both Kirk and Spock Prime instructed Brainy on how to hold his son properly.

"Since when do you know so much about infants?" Brainy asked himself to try to keep his mind off of how insane his whole situation was.

"I have a nephew, I had to learn to hold him properly or not be allowed in the room with him," Kirk smiled, ignoring Bone's snide comment on how the second option might have been better for the child's safety.

With some hesitance Brainy looked at the infant, finding said child already looking at him. They stared at each other a moment, the trance broken when the child began to blow bubbles out of his mouth.

"How," Brainy wrinkled his nose, "charming."

"No one tell him about the other gross stuff babies do," Kirk said quickly. "We don't want to scare off Mommy again."

"Shut up Kirk," Brainy glared at him. "I know about the biological things infants do; this is just my first time around one! And if you call me 'mommy' again I may kill you with my bare hands."

"Kinky. And oh man, you're more sheltered then I thought," Kirk suddenly grinned. "Marry me and I'll show you a whole new world!"

"Could you keep outrageous suggestions to yourself for once?" Brainy rolled his eyes at him.

"Actually the Captain made a logical suggestion earlier," Spock stated.

Even Kirk was surprised at this.

"I did? I mean of course I did! What did I suggest?"

Without speaking, Spock took the infant from Brainy, ignoring the child's whine and put him back into his father's arms. He then returned to face Brainy.

"Querl, now that we have a child together, I believe it is the logical course of action for us to marry."


	22. Chapter 22

09/01/11

I wasn't going to update this again until December but if my favorite craft store can have Christmas stuff for sale right next to Halloween then I can update this story before the snow starts a avalanche on me!

Before story time; another story. Once upon a time, when I was in college, I updated my stories everyday. I would alternate which story would get updated but there would be an update everyday. I think it's one of the reasons I had been so popular and why I fell out of popularity when college stole my time and creative energies and they never fully returned.

So, in honor of CxB week at the end of this month, I have challenged myself to update EVERY DAY this month. If I fail I will grovel at my computer for forgiveness and deprive myself of something for the next month... Haven't decided what yet, I'm thinking ice cream or smoothies or if I really want to be cruel to myself: sushi. If I succeed... I have NO IDEA! Someone give me an idea to inspire me!

Chapter 22

"I was joking," Jim nearly shouted but then seemed to think better of it. "Wait, does this mean I get to take care of Brainy's _needs_? Because if so I totally wasn't joking; in fact I volunteer to be best man and-"

The Captain of the Federation Flagship, the hero of the Nero incident, nearly bit off his own tongue in his haste to silence himself at the look Brainy was giving him. He rather go head to head against Scotty in a drinking contest then challenge at look with so much as another syllable.

With Jim sufficiently silenced, Brainy turned his attention back to Spock for he really didn't want to know the other's reactions. He imagined Phantom Girl would be collecting on some sort of bet with Timber Wolf on the matter, Triplicate Girl would be trying not to squeal with joy, Lightning Lad would be charging up to attack Spock, goodness knows why, Superman- He didn't want to imagine what Superman's reaction would be. If it was anything close to happiness for him at Spock's proposal he would have to leave his Legion ring on the table and jump out a window. Too bad they weren't on a floor high enough to do any real damage if that were to be the case.

"Spock," Brainy tried to keep himself calm but knew he was utterly failing at it. "Throughout the entire time we've known each other I never even considered the possibility I would have to say these words to you."

Coluan and half Vulcan eyes met.

"You idiot."

"I realize we do not have a romantic side to our relationship, Querl, but we are friends and would make excellent partners."

"And you think it's necessary for us to me married?"

"Not necessary but most convenient. If we were to be wed I could bring you onto the Enterprise as my spouse in order to raise the child together."

"Oh it's all just a dream come true. Let me just get the white dress I've been hiding in the back of my closet and we can run off to Las Vegas for the wedding."

"I knew it!"

"I believe he was being sarcastic Captain."

"Way to burst my bubble, Spock."

With a groan, Brainy pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"I know arranged marriages are very common amongst both of our people Spock and it might seem like the logical course of action to you but I have no desire to marry anyone under some sort of obligation. It wouldn't be fair to either of us and would most likely only cause problems for the child later on."

The first officer of the Enterprise took a moment to mull this over. When he spoke again it was with his usual seriousness, but with a hint of uncertainty with it.

"What about courtship?"

"What about it?" Brainy was hesitant to ask.

"You do not want marriage based on obligation, which is perfectly understandable. I therefore suggest that we enter a trail courtship, to see if a relationship would work and if a romantic outcome is a possibility."

As Brainy simply stared at Spock, Bouncing Boy looked between them uncertainly.

"So you basically want to date Brainy? As in go to the movies and hold hands with the possibility of getting married to raise your kid together, away from Earth?"

"You basic assumption is correct Bouncing Boy but I would not be as forward as to hold Brainiac Five's hand."

"So making out is out of the question?" Jim tried not to pout but returned to being silent when Brainy sent another round of magenta daggers at him.

A sigh escaped Brainy, "I am unsure about such a proposal being a good idea."

Though Spock hesitated, glancing at his father before speaking again, there was no uncertainty with his words.

"Querl, you and I are friends. The success or failure of such a venture will not change that. Furthermore we are both intelligent, scientifically inclined, physically attracted to one another and have compatible personalities; a romantic relationship, by human standards, doesn't seem that far fetched."

It took a moment for everything Spock said to sink in. For him to realize that Spock had admitted to finding him physically attractive. He couldn't stop himself from blushing, especially since Spock did know that Brainy did indeed find him attractive in return from sensing his thoughts when the he had been affected by those spores.

He looked over at the infant, gumming on Sarek's finger oblivious to everything else around him. A miraculous child, as the elder Spock has referred to him. A child that would have been miraculous even if he, or Spock had been a woman and had conceived the child in a normal fashion seeing as Spock's DNA made him almost certainly infertile, being half human and half Vulcan.

Raising such a child definitely wouldn't be easy. It would have the genetics of two highly intelligent races and though the child would most likely never interact with Coluans over then his Coluan father, he would be fairly advanced for even Vulcan his age and would undoubtedly be tormented for his and his heritage as Brainy surmised Spock had been from the way he talked, or rather didn't talk, about his childhood.

Then there was that human spirit that would most likely shine through; stubbornness, compassion, rebelliousness, unyielding curiosity and an unsurpassed capability for love among numerous other qualities. Could two fathers from two different cultures with their own rules and restrictions about emotions and displays of affection give such a child the attention they needed?

Almost immediately, Brainy thought of the one conversation he had the honor of having with Amanda, Spock's mother. Back at the StarFleet Academy Brainy had known Spock had not spoken with his father since his rejection of the Science Academy to join StarFleet so he had been surprised when, while waiting in Spock's office for his friend to return from lecturing a class, a woman came up on the view screen claiming to be Spock's Mother.

Amanda was charming, honest almost to a fault and motherly to a person who just answered the video call so Spock wouldn't miss an important message. She smiled and talked kindly, the way she looked at him making him think she would try to hug him and brush back his hair if they weren't planets apart.

The conversation was less then five minutes, mostly about Spock and how he was doing, but Brainy probably only would have needed one to know the world was a darker place with her gone.

That's who this child needed; a woman like Amanda, not Brainy who ran from the room when he learned on his parentage.

Still, two of them would have better luck them one alone.

"I accept your proposal of trail courtship," Brainy hoped he didn't sigh, keeping his eyes on the still nameless child and missing Superman's silent scream.


	23. Chapter 23

12/21/12

Haven't seen this one in a while huh? Sorry if it takes me a while to get back into the groove of the story.

Happy "End of the World" everyone. XD

Chapter 23

Dr. McCoy had already given the infant a check up and filled out the birth certificate before Spock and Brainy had come to so out of the official things all they had to do was give the infant a name.

"No Vulcan names," Brainy ordered after Spock, Spock Prime's and Sarek's twenty or so suggestions. "No one on the Enterprise or in the Legion would be able to pronounce any of those."

"I'm not even sure if I understood you pronouncing them," Lightning Lad put his two cents in.

"It would have helped if you were paying attention," Phantom Girl pointed out, though she was rubbing her temples from her own attempt to do so.

Still holding the unnamed child, Sarek noted the shared pained expressions of everyone in the room without pointy ears.

"Perhaps they have a point; Amanda had difficulty with Vulcan names before she chose Spock." He nodded towards the young version of his son before turning to Brainy. "Though if we exclude Vulcan names I request Coluan names be excluded as well."

Brainy nodded in return, "That sounds fair."

Chekov, along with Sulu, whom had come under the excuse of coming to talk to Kirk, paused from his cooing at the baby and unhelpfully suggested something Russian.

Ignoring Lightning Lad's groan, Superman spoke, though not looking at anyone.

"That's not a bad idea," Superman tried to look towards the others but returned his gaze to the ground. "I mean, giving the baby a name from Earth since he's a quarter human and both Brainy and the Commander have connections to it and stuff…"

Though younger Spock's eyebrow rose at the use of his title rather than his name, he didn't verbally comment on it.

"That's a good idea," Brainy agreed slowly, rolling his eyes at the Russian names Chekov was now spouting off. "It should be something that has a meaning for either Vulcan or Coluan culture though."

"I don't think there are any Earth names that mean Green Hobgoblin," McCoy paused a beat before looking at Brainy. "I was referring to Vulcans, not you."

"My son is a quarter Vulcan so I'm taking offense anyway," Brainy crossed his arms, quickly uncrossing them to hit Kirk at his comment of Brainy's "boyfriend" being half Vulcan to try and fight off his blush but failing.

"Both Vulcans and Coluans have green blood though," Sulu stepped in, trying to keep blood from being shed. "Midori is Japanese for green and would make for a lovely name."

"I agree but it sounds rather… feminine," Brainy kept his arm up to keep Kirk at his arm's length, though it was tempting to stretch out his arm to further the distance between them.

"Besides 'green' is hardly something cultural to base a child's name off of," Spock inputted.

"Think of what our cultures have in common," Spock Prime suggested. "We both value science, logic, intelligence, self control-"

"You name the kid something with 'self control' in it and that human side is going to come out screaming," Kirk made a game out of trying dodge Brainy's arm to get closer to the Coluan, "Trust me."

"Intelligence and logic are good though," Brainy stretched out his arm to push Kirk further away, smiling at the Captain's pout. He thought a moment, searching through his data base before suggesting, "How about Akilah? It is Arabic for intelligent and logical."

Spock looked at the infant, whom was entertaining himself by nibbling on his grandfather's sleeve, before he nodded.

"Akilah it is."

"Akilah Dox it is," McCoy went to fill out the birth certificate, mumbling that the hobgoblin was crazy is the Vulcan expected him to spell Spock's "long ass" excuse for a last name.

The next few hours the Star Fleet Nurses, along with a Vulcan midwife, taught Spock and Brainy the basics of how to care for their son. They learned diaper changing, feeding, burping, and the numerous things to expect from any infant and possible negative side effects to look out for at the combination of their race's genes.

By the end of it Brainy wanted to return to McCoy for some aspirin but ran into Saturn Girl in the hallway first.

The Titan looked at Brainy, and then turned to Spock.

"Commander, if I could speak to Brainy alone please?"

"Of course," Spock nodded, taking Akilah with him further down the hall.

Once Spock was gone, Saturn Girl returned her attention to Brainy, pulling his arm to take him into a side room to talk.

"Brainy, I think you're making a mistake."

"You'll have to be more specific," Brainy crossed his arms, though he believed he knew what she was referring to.

At that Saturn Girl sighed, making Brainy sit with her, "You know what I'm talking about."

For a moment, Brainy was silent hoping she would just continue on her own but she didn't. It was his turn to sigh, "You're referring to my courtship with Spock."

Saturn Girl nodded, "Even if the circumstances were different-"

"You mean if there was no Akilah," Brainy stated.

Though she winced, Saturn Girl nodded, "Yes, even if there was no Akilah, you two are not in the best situation for a relationship. You don't even have the emotional connection to start one."

Brainy leaned back into his chair, "Spock made many valid points."

"A relationship isn't a debate," Saturn Girl protested. "He could reason to the end of the world and that wouldn't change how you feel."

"Feelings and relationships don't always go hand in hand," Brainy argued calmly. "If Vulcan hadn't been lost Spock would be betrothed to someone from the time he was six years old that his parents chose for him. If I stayed on Colu it's likely I would have been married off to whatever available woman with the highest IQ."

"But neither of those are the situation at hand," Saturn Girl argued back though not nearly as calmly. "You have a child and you think it's best for him if you're together but it's not! Children know when their parents don't care for each other."

"But Spock and I are friends and we are very compatible intelligently," Brainy countered, then, with some hesitance, admitted, "And we find each other physically attractive; why can't a relationship start from that?"

"What about Clark?" Saturn Girl tried to reason.

Without having time to think, Brainy sprung to his feet, all the calm he was feeling previously gone.

"Clark- Superman has nothing to do with this!"

Saturn Girl pushed on, "You shouldn't start a relationship with Spoke when-"

"Don't you dare," Brainy warned.

"When you have feelings for Clark," Saturn Girl dared.

The Coluan glared at the Titan, whom was now the calm one in this conversation. He looked away from her, fighting off the desire to scream.

"I would have had to get over that sooner or later anyway; why not sooner?"

"Brainy you just can't decide to get over your feelings," Saturn Girl stood, putting her hand on Brainy's shoulder, staying silent until he looked at her again. "And you shouldn't have to."

"The time stream begs to differ," Brainy mumbled.

"I never said it would be easy but you won't do as much as try," Saturn Girl frowned when Brainy looked away from her again.

"Why bother?" Brainy shrugged her off. "Superman has to return to his own time eventually and he has absolutely no interest in me."

"But Brainy," Saturn Girl wanted to argue but found herself trailing off. How could she argue when Brainy couldn't see the signs without revealing Clark when the Kryptonian had yet to voice himself to the Coluan.

"Unless you want to look into Superman's head and tell me that he likes me then there's nothing left for us to say on the subject," Brainy took Saturn Girl's silence as his answer.


	24. Chapter 24

12/22/12

The world didn't end! Take THAT Mayans! XD

... I'm really digging this pairing right now... Somebody help me!

Chapter 24

Though Kirk continuously insisted that he was a rebel, he used "Star Fleet Regulations" as his excuse as to why he moved all of Spock's things into a Family Suite room on the Enterprise. He was smart enough to not touch Brainy's stuff, not that Lightning Lad would let him near it, so what little Brainy had taken to his Enterprise room and the room he has shared with Superman on Vulcan for a few night was moved by the Legion's former leader into the suite.

There weren't many crew members whom were married with families on the Enterprise but the suites were still available for those that did. This particular suite had a replicator, bathroom that connected the two bedrooms and a living room.

After first yelling at Kirk for doing this, then looking around the suite, Brainy felt the need to yell at the captain again but attempted to keep his voice calm.

"Why are there only two bedrooms?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jim asked. "One is the nursery and the other is the newlywed couple's room."

"We are not newlyweds!"

"Now Brainy, you already have a kid together, it's a little late to be protective of your innocence now."

"I did not give birth nor have Spock and I done anything to make a child possible is one of us were female!"

"Until tonight," Jim had the audacity to wink.

"Kirk," Brainy's smile made Jim freeze in fear. "You do realize that one day I'm going to stop saying that I'm going to kill you and actually do it right?"

Jim dove to stand behind Spock, "Roger that."

Though Spock's expression remained impassive, he did turn his head slightly to look at the man hiding behind him.

"Captain, I do not think that is the safest place for you."

"Why not," Jim looked up at his second officer.

"You are continuously hitting on and making inappropriate comments to the person I am trying to court and I will no longer stand for it."

Jim blinked, then rolled to dive behind the couch, shooting up a thumbs up in their direction, "Roger that."

It was tempting to make a comment about chivalry but Brainy didn't want to say anything that would make him out to be a damsel in distress and left it as is.

"When will we be getting a crib?"

For his part, Akilah was content on the ground on top of the blanket Sarek provided and playing with the various toys members of the Enterprise had been gifting them throughout the day. Still it would be better for the child to be put to bed soon in order to start a regular sleeping schedule.

Peeking out from behind the couch, Jim was careful not to make too big of a target.

"Scotty's having a blast making you one and he said it would be ready tomorrow, along with a baby monitor and some other stuff, in the mean time that Vulcan midwife lent you a bassinette."

"I'll have to send her my thanks in the morning," Spock sent Jim a look.

Jim straightened, bending his elbow and looked at his wrist as if looking at the time but wrist watches was something that humans off of Earth rarely wore nowadays.

"Ah look at my wrist; time to go."

As soon as Jim was gone, what felt like every muscle in Brainy's body tensing and twitching, finally calmed.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to leave Star Fleet to get far away from that," Brainy tried to find an appropriate word that wouldn't offend Spock, "_interesting_ man as fast as possible and join the Legion?"

"It is always an option," Spock's eyebrow had risen at 'interesting' but didn't comment on it. "Though my counterpart made it quite clear he thinks my place is on the Enterprise." He looked at Akilah for a moment. "Then again our son did not exist in his time line and it is uncertain which location is less hazardous for a child; the Enterprise or Legion Headquarters."

Brainy nodded and sat on the couch close to where Akilah was on the floor.

"Legion Headquarters gets routinely attacked by super villains while looking for trouble is practically the Enterprise's prime directive."

"That is an exaggeration," Spock sat beside Brainy.

Conceding that notion with another nod Brainy internally checked the temperature of the room and looked upward, in the general direction of the ship's computer.

"Computer, set room for the settings of Commander Spock's old quarters."

"Affirmative," the computer's female voice acknowledged and the room began to automatically heat up.

"That is unnecessary and will only make you uncomfortable," stated Spock.

"I acclimate to whatever temperature I am in," Brainy reminded him, "And our son is part Vulcan as well; he'll probably be more comfortable in higher temperatures and if he doesn't like it we can adjust the temperature to what will be best for you both."

"Do what you think is best," Spock conceded.

"If you start saying 'yes dear' I'm not above yelling at you in front of Akilah," Brainy tried to tease.

Spock looked at him a moment then nodded, "Yes dear."

Unable to help himself Brainy laughed, some further tension he had been ignoring leaving his body. He was so relieved he almost wanted to cry.

A simple touch made Brainy forget about the tears that had wanted to force their way out. Spock was touching his face with two fingers; a Vulcan kiss.

Surprise and a deep blush were obvious on Brainy's face but the Coluan met the Vulcan's gaze after a moment. He swallowed and raised his hand with two fingers extended to return the gesture.

Slowly Spock withdrew his fingers against Brainy's cheek, sliding them along his jaw before holding them out to Brainy. He wanted to kiss the younger man fully but felt it would be better if Brainy initiated it when he was ready.

As Spock's fingers brushed against his face, Brainy couldn't help but close his eyes and shiver. Coluan's didn't share the same sensitivity in their fingers that made touching like this special but he knew what it meant for his friend and somehow that made the simple touch feel almost ridiculously good. He opened his eyes again when Spock was no longer touching him and saw Spock waiting for him, the Vulcan's eyes slightly darker than normal.

The heat spreading across Brainy's cheeks got warmer and he had barely enough spit to swallow in an attempt to calm himself but he moved a little closer to Spock before he moved his hand. He brushed his fingers against Spock's, watching him give off a slight shiver before caressing more firmly. His own finger tips were tingling and his heart was increasing his blood flow, if he hadn't known better he would have sworn he was having a heart attack.

When Brainy looked up at him, almost as if silently asking if he was doing alright, Spock leaned in and brushed their lips together. He waited for Brainy's lips to move a little in response before he added more pressure, their lips starting to move together now.

Through the physical connection Spock could feel Brainy's hesitance and nervousness mixed in with excitement and enjoyment of their kisses. It was almost a shame that Brainy could not also feel what Spock was feeling.

Brainy broke the kiss when he felt Spock's other hand touch his temple. He held the Vulcan's gaze as he panted, reaching up to hold Spock's hand, neither pressing it against his temple or pulling it away.

After a moment, Spock lowered his hand, ears tinted green. It was really too soon to enter a mind meld and fully open each other's mind up to the other's feelings. He needed to control himself better; Brainy was still much younger than him after all; having a child together or not.

"I apologize," Spock trailed off, not quite sure how to explain his actions.

"Don't be," Brainy smiled at him. "We now know we have potential."

Spock thought of the kisses and knew that was an understatement.


End file.
